This is My Life
by your royal highness
Summary: [HanLeia]Previously Through My Eyes. Basically, It's ESB and ROTJ through Leia's and Han's eyes. Doesn't start at the beginning of ESB. Updated every day. Sequel is 'Save My Life', 'Better Than Me' and 'To Protect Her'
1. To Love or Not to Love?

**Set During ESB when Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and C3PO are going through the asteroid field, running from the imperial tie fighters. In Leia's POV. I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in it.**

"Asteroids!" I said, as Han came running into the cockpit and pushed me out of the seat.

"Oh, no." He said, not as concerned as I would like. "Chewie, set two-seven-one." Chewie barked, and then flipped a switch. What is he doing? "What are you doing? You're not actually going _into_ an asteroid field?" I asked, shocked at his actions.

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Han asked, turning his head, and then navigating past hundreds of asteroids that nearly hit us. I couldn't disagree with him. They would definitely be crazy to follow us, but the even crazier part is _us_ going through this asteroid field.

Another asteroid thumps against the ship, and I wince at the jolt it causes to shiver up my spine. "You don't have to do this to impress me." I said to Han, hoping that he will get us out of this nonsense. In fact, I think I'm _already_ impressed with him… Wait! What?! Organa what are you talking about? You do NOT LIKE THIS MAN! Han didn't answer, and Threepio steps in, "Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one!"

"Never tell me the odds!" Han spat at him, and then turned back to the controls. We navigated through the asteroid field, taking out some of those tie fighters along the way. Everyone was scared, and even Chewie barked in terror as a slightly smaller asteroid came especially close- too close- and bounced off the Falcon with a loud crunch.

Threepio's golden hands covered his eyes in terror. I sat there, stone-faced staring at the action. Han gives me a quick look before turning back.

"You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake; well, this could be it, sweetheart."

What? It took me a little while to understand what he was saying. No, I never meant that.

"I take it back. We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer." I quickly said, grabbing the back of his seat with my hand.

"I'm not going to argue with that." Han nodded, slightly smiling, not reassuringly.

"Pulverized?" 3PO asks in shock before turning back to see the action.

"I'm going in closer to one of those big ones." Han says, pointing to one right in front of him.

"Closer?!" I practically scream in shock, and 3PO says it at the exact same time that I do. Chewie barked the word back at us, only louder. Finally, we went through a gap in the asteroid, and the two tie fighters behind us blew up.

"Oh, this is suicide!" 3PO exclaimed. If only he DID commit suicide…

Han noticed something on his main scope and he nudges Chewie. "There. That looks pretty good."

"What looks pretty good?" I ask, standing up and trying to see what he is pointing at.

"Yeah. That'll do nicely." He said, pulling the Millennium Falcon into a hole in one of the asteroids. "Excuse me ma'am, but where are we going?" 3PO asks me, but I just give him a look of death.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I say, as he drives the Falcon into the cave. I admit it, I was rather afraid.

"Yeah, me too." Han says, landing the Falcon on the ground of the dark cave, completely encased off of the rest of the galaxy.

"Now let's get this bucket of bolts back together." Han said, getting up out of his seat. "I have to go and check on the hyperdrive. I'll be back." He said, and then walked out of the cockpit.

"That man…." I said, shaking my head, and then smiling. Chewie barked at me, and I looked at 3PO for a translation.

"Mistress Leia? Chewbacca says that you love Captain Solo, you just don't admit it."

I glared at Chewie, and then said, "Come on, let's get to work before Han returns." I got up and as I was putting on my gloves, I thought, _I do NOT love Han… or do I?_ I rolled my eyes and then decided to help Chewie with some repairs, hoping to get my mind off of him.

**So there's the first chapter. It will get better… trust me. Just review. Please?**


	2. Thinking What He's Saying

Chewie was helping me repair a circuit board on the Falcon, guiding my hands with his huge hairy ones when Han walked in.

He immediately started to flip some switches and then started to talk. "I'm going to shut down everything except for the emergency power system." He said, flipping another switch and then turning to the dashboard. I would occasionally glance over at Han, but Chewie would always bark at me to pay attention or something.

I didn't really understand, but he said something to me every time that I turned to look at Han.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but does that include shutting me down too?" 3PO said as the engine shut off. Maybe 3PO will figure out what's wrong with the hyperdrive.

"No. Need you to talk to the Falcon. Find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive." Han said, smiling at him rather sarcastically. Hold on. I just…

The floor suddenly began to rock, and we moved back and forth. I desperately tried to grab onto the back of a chair as everyone else went flying back and then forward again.

"Sir. It's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable." 3PO says to Han.

Not entirely stable? Well I'm GLAD he's here to tell us these things…. It's only _so_ obvious.

"Not entirely stable? Well I'm glad you're here to tell us these things…." Han started. Wait. That was weird. I just thought that… "Chewie, take the professor into the back and plug him into the hyperdrive."

Chewie growled a response and then grabbed 3PO, dragging him out of the cockpit. "Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior. After all, I'm only trying to do my job in the first place…" The droid started, but neither Han nor I really bothered to care. Hold on. It's just me and Han in the cockpit. Just try to keep your cool Leia. Try to act as though you don't even know that he's there. Just continue with the repairs and…. The ship began to rock again, and it threw me across the cockpit into Han's arms, who was pushed into one of the chairs.

I actually liked the feel of his big, strong arms around me, protectively. What am I thinking? It's _Han Solo_! I do NOT like HAN SOLO!!!

"Let go." I command him.

"Shhh." He says to me, trying to listen to the sounds of the ship. It was obvious he just wanted me to stay in his arms longer.

"Let go please!" I say, pushing my body against his arms around me, trying to get out. I only pushed one time. I could get used to this… DO **NOT** THINK THAT ORGANA! GET IT TOGETHER! He's probably going to blow it by telling me not to get excited or worked up or something….

"Don't get excited!" Han said.

I knew it. How do I know this stuff? "Captain, being held by you isn't _quite_ enough to get me excited." I said, thinking earlier about his first offer.

"_Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"_

"_I'd just as soon kiss a wookie." I spat at him, disgusted by his offer._

"_I can arrange that!" He screamed, storming away before yelling, "You could use a good kiss!"_

He reluctantly picked me up off of his lap and then got up too. "Sorry Sweetheart. We haven't got time for anything else." He grinned and then walked out of the cockpit.

Yeah. We don't. We have lots of repairs to do on this bucket of bolts, and we need to return to the rebel alliance!

They must be worried sick about me! "What am I going to do?" I murmured to myself, while haphazardly yanking a wire out of the circuit board. It went crazy and started to whip around, sparks flying out of it. The sparks were landing with a hiss on the seats, and the floor.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, trying to duck the sparks. I quickly grabbed the wire and then tried to put it back into the circuit board, but it burnt my finger, and I hollered out in pain, falling to the floor.

"Han." I managed to say. Why did I call for him? "Han come please!"

The wire was still going wild as it was slashing around, sparks continually flying out.

Just then, the cockpit door slid open, and no other than Han Solo came running in and screamed, "Leia!!" He picked me up off of the floor and pushed me over to the side before running over to the wire.

He took his bare hand and grabbed the wire, connecting it, and then shoving it back into the circuit board.

"I heard a scream and came running! You all right?" He asked urgently, turning around and walking over to me.

"Yeah. Fine." I said, looking down, and then running out of the cockpit.

**Review Please!!!! Pretty please? Review or I will send people from a galaxy far, far, away to hunt you down and assassinate you!**


	3. Kissing Him and Escaping

What was I thinking? I can't fix a ship. I can't even figure out which way my heart is telling me to go! Han must think that I'm useless! I should know how to fix a ship easy!

I mean, I've ridden in enough of them.

I decided to go and find Han to ask him what I should do.

No, never mind. I don't want to talk to him right now. He'll probably just ask me if I'm okay. I'll just go and work on some welding.

I sighed and then walked to one of the secluded parts of the ship, got out my goggles and lit the torch.

Han.

Han.

Han.

That was all that was going through my mind while I was welding. There has to be something to get him off of my mind. Sighing, I took off my goggles and then pushed some of the levers on top of it down and then started to turn the handle.

Damn!

It's stuck!

Maybe if I just try harder….

I tried again, but failed. Again I tried, but this time I felt strong hands wrapping around my back and on my hands, helping me turn the lever.

Han.

In anger, I shoved my body back, pushing him back into the wall. I can do it myself.

"Hey, Your Worship! I'm only trying to help!" Han said in defense.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" I asked, still struggling with the lever. It's just so stuck! And my hands are starting to hurt even more…

"Sure, Leia." He said.

"You make it so difficult sometimes…" I said, turning around and putting my wounded hands up to my mouth.

"I do. I really do. You could be a little nicer though. Come on, admit it, sometimes you think that I'm all right." He said.

"Occasionally, maybe, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel." I said. I do think he's rather fine sometimes though. When we're actually having a REAL conversation, Not fighting.

He took my hands in his and started to massage them.

"Scoundrel? _Scoundrel?_ I like the sound of that." He said, slightly laughing.

"Stop that." I gasp at his soft hands, which I thought would be rough, wrapped around mine.

"Stop what?" He asked.

He is so stupid sometimes. "Stop that." I commanded again, "My hands are dirty." That was a lame excuse.

"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?" he asks, leaning forward, backing me up into the wall.

"Afraid?" I ask, confused.

"You're trembling." He says in a whisper, moving his face closer to mine. Is he going to _kiss_ me?

"I'm not trembling." I say in defense, trying to stay strong.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel." He says, and I shake my head no. "There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

"I happen to like nice men." I say, in a whisper, his face inches from mine. Is he really going to kiss me? That would be nice…

"I'm a nice man." He says, his face only an inch away.

"No you're not. You're…" I say, but he ends me sentence by pulling me into a kiss. I wrap my hands around his neck, pushing harder against his lips. I never thought that this day would ever come.

Then I hear something I wasn't really looking forward to hearing.

"Sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling!" 3PO screams, delighted. Han turns slowly and icily from our embrace to the droid. Way to kill a mood 3PO.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Han says in a death tone.

"Oh, you're perfectly welcome sir!" He says, and I turn and run the other way. Now is not the time to talk to him.

That kiss though…it felt so…so _right._ Like that was what was supposed to happen.

Don't think that Leia! I turn back into the cockpit of the ship, looking around and sighing in relief that no one was in here. Closing the door shut, I sit down in Chewie's seat.

What am I going to do about Han?

I mean, if I tell him that I even enjoyed that kiss, he's going to assume that I love him! And I don't like him!

Anyways, I don't have time to have a boyfriend. I have the entire rebel alliance and the fight against the empire to worry about. I don't have time for Han!

And anyways, even if I was even THINKING about getting together with him, he would still have to go and pay off Jabba, so he'd leave me.

He's probably never come back for me, and he'd just pray that I'd forget about him.

But what if… Hold on. What was that?

The same thing flew past the window and I got up to see what it was. All of a sudden, it landed with its big suck mouth on the window, letting out a screech.

"AHHHHH!" I scream, backing up and then running out of the cockpit. I need to find Han. That thing could kill us!

"I'm not really interested in your opinion Threepio." I could hear Han say as I ran up to him.

"There's something out there." I say, out of breath.

He took his goggles off. "Where?"

"Outside in the cave." I said, pointing my head in the direction of the ramp.

There was a grinding sound coming from outside, and 3PO says, "There it is! Listen! Listen!"  
Han looks up and then throws his goggles down, "I'm going out there."

"Are you crazy!?"

"I just got this bucket back together, I'm not going to let something tear it apart." He says, turning to me and then grabbing an air mask.

"Then I'm going with you!" I scream, also grabbing an air mask and running outside.

I stepped onto the ground after Han. Weird. "This ground sure feels strange. It doesn't feel like rock." I say, hearing it squish under my feet.

Han was looking around for whatever made that sound. "There's an awful lot of moisture in here." He says.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." I said, looking around.

"Yeah." He responds, and then hears a sound. He quickly turns and fires at the animal. "Watch out!" He says to me. Stepping over to it, he responds, "Yeah. That's what I thought. Mynock. Chewie, check the rest of the ship, make sure there are no more attached, chewing on the power cables."

"Mynocks?" I ask, stepping away.

"We'll go inside and clean 'em off if there are anymore." He starts walking over to me, ready to take my arm and bring me inside when a bunch of mynocks come swooping down over my head.

"AHHH! HAN!! AHHH!!" I scream, putting my arms protectively over my head and then running towards the ramp.

Chewie shoots his crossbow, and the ground begins to shake again, causing Han to almost tip over.

"Wait a minute." I can hear Han say. He turns his blaster to the ground and then fires, causing the ground to shake more, and he falls back onto the side of the ship.

As he crosses over to me, he helps me up the ramp and then runs to push some buttons.

"All right, Chewie, let's get out of here!" He screams as the ship continues to move, and Han continues to run.

"The empire is still out there! I don't think it's wise…" I scream at him as he's running towards the cockpit.

"No time to discuss this to committee!" He shouts back at me.

"UGH! I AM **NOT** A COMMITTEE!" I scream back at him, as the asteroid pushes me into the side of the Falcon. So Han, back to how it was before? Where we yell at each other?

Great.

I run after him into the cockpit.

"You can't make the jump to lightspeed in this asteroid field!"

"Sit down sweetheart! We're taking off!" He says, and I am thrown into my seat.

The ship begins to move forward, and Chewie barks something.

"Look!" 3PO screams, pointing his gold fingers towards the entrance of the cave.

"I see it, I see it." Han says, pushing the Falcon even more forward.

Then I saw it. I silently gasped at the sight of jagged white stalagmites closing in on the entrance. Or exit. As we move forward, the entrance to the cave gradually grows smaller.

The ship continues to grow smaller, and Han thrusts on the throttle, sending the ship surging towards the gap.

"We're doomed!" Threepio calls.

"The cave is collapsing."

"This is no cave." Han says, not looking back at me.

"What?" Then I realized what it was. My mouth drops open at what I thought were stalagmites. They were actually giant teeth that were quickly surrounding the Falcon.

Han continued to thrust on the throttle, and we finally zoomed through the small gap that was there. We were free from that giant space slug.

But not free yet.


	4. Lando System?

"Han!" I scream, pointing out the window at the star destroyers.

"I saw 'em I saw 'em!" Han says. "Now can you shut up for a while? I'm trying to think!"

I thought we were over this. Over the fighting part. I guess not. I angrily sat down in the seat, looking tensely through the window.

"Let's get out of here. Ready for light-speed? One…two…three!" He screams and then pulls back on the throttle. The engine sputters and then dies. Flak bursts continue to rock the ship back and forth.

Frantically, Han speaks, "It's not fair!"

Chewie growls at him and throws his hands up into the air. Han desperately pulls back on the throttle, again. Of course it doesn't work. This stupid bucket of bolts never does… _especially _when we need it the most.

"The transfer circuits are working! It's not my fault!" Chewie puts his head in his hands, whining as the ship continues to be hit by laser bolts.

"No light-speed?" I ask in an expecting tone.

"It's not my fault." He says again.

"Sir, we just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for!" 3PO screams.

Han pauses for a minute and then decides on something. He pulls back on a lever and then gets up, pulling another lever.

"Turn her around." He commands. WHAT?!? THE EMPIRE IS RIGHT BEHIND US AND HE WANTS US TO TURN THE SHIP AROUND?!?!?!

Chewie also barks in puzzlement.

"I said turn her around! I'm going to put all power in the front shield." He sits back down.

"You're going to attack them?!?!" I ask in amazement.

"Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Star Destroyer…" 3PO starts. Man he is annoying. "SHUT UP!" I scream.

The Falcon banks, making a steep, twisting turn. In the next moment were are racing towards the Star Destroyer. We bob and weave to avoid the laser bolts being shot at us.

I don't know how it happened, but there we were, clinging to the side of the Star Destroyer, waiting for the empire to decide to leave.

I guess…

"Captain Solo, this time you have gone too far." 3PO of course says. Chewie growls a very clear 'Shut up' to 3PO, who replies, "No, I will _not_ be quiet, Chewbacca. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

Han of course ignores him. "The fleet is beginning to break up. Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw." He says to Chewie who struggles from his seat and climbs out of the cockpit.

"I really don't see how that is going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The empire may be gracious enough…" 3PO rambles on, but Han motions me to turn him off, and I reach over and flick the switch. Thank you.

"Thank you." Han says. I get up and lean on the control panel. Why did I get so close to him? I can feel his shoulder against mine. A tingle shoots up my spine, and I try hard to ignore it.

"What did you have in mind for your next move?" I ask him.

"Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to light-speed, then we just float away."

I smile. "With the rest of the garbage. Then what?" Garbage just like this ship.

"Then we've got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Got any ideas?"

I think for a minute. "No. Where are we?"

"The Anoat system."

"Anoat system. There's not much there."

"No. Well, wait. This is interesting. Lando."

The blue computer mapscreen on the control panel shined on our faces.

"Lando system?" I ask.

"Lando's not a system, he's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, gambler, scoundrel. You'd like him."

I smile and bend my head down, "Thanks."

"Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it."

I look down at the computer and read the information. "A mining colony?"

"Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it. We go back a long way, Lando and me." He says, leaning back and then turning off the computer.

"Can you trust him?"

"No. But he has no love for the empire, I can tell you that." Well that's a good thing. There are sounds that are coming from the ship, and Chewie barks over the intercom. Han stretches over to look out the cockpit window at the other 2 Star Destroyers.

"Here we go, Chewie. Stand by. Detach!" He said.

The Falcon moves up and then we are floating in a bunch of garbage into space. Han leans back smugly in his chair and gives me an invisible smile.

His crazy plan really did work. I shake my head and then start to grin. "You do have your moments. Not many, but you do have them." I say, and then reach over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting back down, smiling.

Yes Han Solo.

That just proved it.

I do love you.

I love you, Han Solo.


	5. Voyage to Bespin Part 1

Chewie entered the cockpit, and growled something at Han, who turned back to the blue monitor, and then his jaw dropped open.

"What?" I asked, getting closer to him. Why am I practically leaning on him?

Chewie looked at me, and then barked in amusement. Han looked at Chewie, and then at me, smiling. I wish I knew how to speak wookie.

"Goddess." He whispered, still looking at the screen.

I bent further to see what he was looking at.

60 days.

60 days it would take to get to Bespin.

60 days stuck on this ship.

Great.

"60 days." Han said.

"60 days." I repeated, trying to make it set in my head.

He got up and then turned to me.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand, and then led me out of the cockpit.

"60 days, Han? How are we going to survive for 60 days on this ship?"

"I don't know sweetheart." He said, leading me to his room. Why are we going to _his room_?

"This is your room for the trip."

"Your room? No. You should have it. It's yours; you're the captain of the ship."

"Exactly. _I'm_ the captain. And as the Captain, I'm ordering you to take my room."

"But…"

"No. Look, Leia. I _want_ you to take it. This is how I think we're going to make it through 60 days without killing each other, or dying from hunger, or an invasion. Every 6 hours, one of us sits in the cockpit and watches for enemy ships, or of course…Bespin. First shift is Chewie. Next is me. Then it's you. 3PO takes the night shift so we can get a good nights rest."

I nodded. "Okay." I said, and then turned around into Han's bedroom, closing the door.

Han smiled and then walked to the cockpit, a huge smile on his face. (Now, I do not know that any of this is going on.)

"**Hey cub."** Chewie said as Han walked in the room.

"Hey." He said, sitting down in the chair, flipping a couple of switches.

"**Where did you take Leia?"**

"Oh. I told her she could have my room."

"**Really? You want her to sleep with you?"**

"Chewie. Don't be crazy. She would never sleep with me. The scoundrel I am…" He sighed and then looked out the window.

"**Cub? You okay?"** He asked.

"I'm fine." Han said, looking down and then finally looking back up at the wookie. "I love her. It's just my luck that she doesn't love me."

"**Maybe it's because you are too mean to her. But Cub, the way she leaned up onto you to look at the screen was very close."**

"I guess. But- Hey! Maybe you could talk to her and ask her!" Han smiled.

"**I don't think that that's such a good idea…"**

"Please buddy? I'll give you some of my food, and take your shifts."

"**Okay."** Chewie barked delightfully and then walked out of the cockpit.

There was a knock on my door, and I got up from where I was lying on Han's bed and pressed the open button.

"Hello Chewbacca." I said, inviting him in.

Chewie barked something at me that I couldn't understand.

"Hold on." I said, smiling and then getting up and running out of my room. Where's Han? I need him to translate what Chewbacca's saying.

I ran into the cockpit, and Han was leaning back in his chair, with a grin on his face.

I stopped in the doorway. "Han." I smiled.

"Leia." He sat up in his chair.

"I need your help. Come on." I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, his soft, soft hand, and led him to my room.

Chewie barked something at Han when he walked in, and I said, "I need you to translate what Chewie says to me."

Han glanced at me and then at Chewie. "Um. I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"I…I just can't." he replied, turning to leave.

"Han!" I cried out to him. "I want you to stay. You have to translate for me! Is this what you're going to do with me when you leave to go to Jabba's? You're going to run away and just back out on everything! On the rebel alliance! On the empire! On…On me?"

"Sweetheart, I just can't translate for you."

"AND WHY NOT?" I started to yell at him.

"BECAUSE IT'S A PERSONAL CONVERSATION!"

"AND WHEN HAS THAT EVER STOPPED YOU! FINE HAN SOLO! BACK OUT! BACK OUT ON EVERYTHING! BACK OUT ON CHEWIE, BACK OUT ON THE EMPIRE, BACK OUT ON ME! I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" I screamed at him, pushing him out of the door.

I turned around and then looked at Chewie. "GET OUT!" I yelled, putting my head in my hands, and then watching Chewie leave.

Silent tears fell down my face as I walked over and lay down on Han's bed, pulling the covers up close, and then whispering. "What have I done? I love him! I love you, Han Solo." I closed my eyes and then fell into a deep sleep.

Han walked into the extra bedroom and laid down on the bed. "Damn." He whispered. He kicked the bed and then put his head in his hands. "What have I done? Damn it! I love her!" He sighed and then removed his boots, crawling under the covers and whispering, "I love you, Leia Organa." He closed his eyes and then fell into a deep sleep.

**There's the first part of the trip to Bespin. I don't know how many parts there will be, but here's one of them. Remember 2 reviews per chapter or I won't update. **

**xoxoxo**

**Alexandra**


	6. Voyage to Bespin Part 2

I got up the next morning and yawned. I could hear Chewie growling outside the door at 3PO who responded, "Of course I'm making breakfast Chewbacca."

I slightly smiled and then got out of bed, taking a quick shower in the fresher and then getting dressed.

I walked out of my room and then entered the galley, where 3PO was preparing food, Chewbacca was drinking blue milk, and Han was sitting at the table with a cup of Caff, looking down at the table.

Chewie growled something at me, and I responded with a, "Good morning."

"Mistress Leia! Such a pleasure to see you up! I was going to go and wake you, but I decided not to, since you looked like you didn't sleep well last night."

Why did he just say that? I didn't want Han to know that I didn't sleep well because of _him._

Han slightly glanced up at me, and Chewbacca pulled up a seat for me at the table.

"Thank you." I said in monotone, giving Chewie a small grin.

I looked at Han, and instantly felt sorry for him. His hair was in a tangled mess, his shirt was un-tucked, and he looked deathly tired. His beautiful brown eyes had big dark circles under them, and they were only slightly open.

Han looked up at me, and I looked down at the table. I could feel my face turning a light shade of pink.

Chewie growled at 3PO and he replied, "Yes, breakfast is ready _now_ Chewbacca, Captain Solo, and Mistress Leia."

After we had finished eating breakfast, which Chewbacca ate most of, Han didn't touch, and I had only a little bit, Chewie left to go to the cockpit for his shift.

"Thank you." I said to 3PO, standing up and giving him my plate.

"Oh, you are perfectly welcome Mistress Leia."

I smiled and turned around to leave, but stopped and looked at Han.

He looked even worse than before. I gazed into his eyes, and then slightly gasped before running out of the galley and into my room.

I sat down on the bed and the image I saw of Han was plastered in my head.

I saw his eyes… I saw his beautiful brown eyes with the dark circles under them glisten. He was crying.

Crying for me.

Why?

How would I know?

Chewie.

Chewbacca, his best friend would probably know what was wrong with Han.

I left the room and then walked into the cockpit to find Chewie. "Chewie?" I asked, sitting down in Han's seat.

He growled something at me, and I sighed. I can't understand him! I'll just go and get Han…but that would defeat the purpose, and I'm not going to get him… but who should I get? Then it hit me. 3PO!!!

"One moment." I said to Chewbacca, and then ran out of the cockpit. "3PO?" I asked, entering the galley where Han was still sitting, his cheeks flushed and tear streaked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you translate what Chewbacca says to me?"

"It would be a pleasure Mistress Leia." He said, hobbling out of the room after me. I returned the cockpit with 3PO and sat down.

"Chewie? Why is Han so…depressed? Or…upset?" I asked.

Chewie growled something, and I looked at 3PO who said, "Chewbacca says that He does not know, because Captain Solo will not talk to him either."

"Chewie! I need to know! He's sitting in the galley right now crying!"

Chewie growled and 3PO said, "Chewbacca says that Captain Solo usually does not cry, and that this is unusual. It must have taken something big to make him cry, and that if you want, he can talk to him about it."

"Please Chewie? That would be a great help! I really need to know."

Chewbacca went to stand up, and before he left the cockpit he turned back and barked at me.

"Chewbacca says that he needs to know why you care so much why Captain Solo is crying."

"Chewie, don't tell anyone. Especially Han okay? But… I love him." I sighed. I can't believe I just said that. To Han's best friend. "You promise you won't say anything?"

Chewie smiled and then barked.

"Chewbacca says that He can't believe that you really love him. And he promises that he won't say anything to Captain Solo."

I smiled and then gave him a hug. "Thank you." He gave me a pat on the back and then left the cockpit.

"You can go 3PO, but don't tell Han."

"Of course, Mistress Leia."

I smiled and then ran back to my room, laying down onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"**Cub?"** Chewbacca asked, walking into the galley.

"Huh?" Han replied.

"**Are you okay?"** He asked.

"No. What do you think?" He spat at him, glancing up at him.

"**I talked to Leia for you."**

"So?"

"**She said that she's very worried about you."**

"Okay."

"**I also asked her if she liked you."**

Han immediately paid attention to the conversation. "Really? What did she say?"

Chewbacca sighed. He knew this was coming. **"I made a promise to her that I wouldn't tell you."**

"Damn!" Han loudly cussed, slamming his cup of Caff down onto the table. "Why? _I'm_ your best friend!!!"

"**I'm sorry Cub. I never promised you that I would tell you what she said."**

"True. Damn it!"

"**Why are you so upset?"**

"I told you Chewie. I love her. And when she yelled at me last night and shoved me out of her room, it hurt so much."

"**Oh. I'm sorry again Cub."**

"It's fine. It's over. I screwed up. Now she _definently _will not love me." He sighed and then got up and left the galley.

Chewbacca laughed and then went to Leia's room. He knocked on the door and Leia came to answer it. "Chewie! Did you talk to Han?"

He nodded, and Leia ran to get 3PO.

"What did he say?"

Chewie growled, and 3PO said, "Chewbacca says he can't tell you."

"What?! Well did you tell Han I loved him?" That was hard to say.

Chewie growled and then left the room.

"Chewbacca says no." 3PO translated and then left, following Chewbacca.

Why did he just leave? He didn't even tell me why he was crying the first place. I decided to run out of the room to catch Chewie. As I was running out, I ran right into Han. I fell back onto my butt, and winced in pain.

"Sorry." Han mumbled, grabbing my hand and helping me up off of the ground.

"It's okay."

"Listen, Han…We need to talk."

"I know."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. I screwed up, and I want to make it up to you."

"Really? Well make it up to me inside." I gave him a small smile and then grabbed his hand, leading him into my room, closing the door behind us.

"I'm sorry Han." I said, sitting down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry too."

"I don't know why I just flew off the handle last night, shoving you out of the room and all. It's my fault, not yours. I just want to know one thing. Why couldn't you translate for Chewie?"

Han sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I sent him to talk to you."

"Sent him? To talk to me?? Why?"

"I needed to know something."

"Needed to know what?" I asked.

Han walked towards me, and then said, "I needed to know if you loved me the way I love you."

I could feel tears of joy filling up in my eyes. I can't believe that this is really happening. "Oh Han. Why didn't you just ask?" I asked, throwing my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "Oh Han." I breathed before breaking away and then bringing him into a passionate kiss.

As we were kissing, Chewbacca walked in and his eyes went wide with amazement. He barked with joy and Han and I broke apart, both blushing.

Chewie barked at Han, and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's my shift. See you later, Princess." He winked and then left, Chewbacca following.

I smiled and then laid down onto the bed. I pulled out a notebook and started to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Han Solo, and he loves me! How luck can a princess get? It's just amazing how the person I love loves me too! Oh he's handsome. He has the most beautiful brown eyes, the prettiest brown hair that sets perfectly, and…_

Chewbacca came storming in and then barked at me.

"What?" I asked in puzzlement. Then the ship began to shake.

3PO came wobbling in and said, "Mistress Leia! The ship is under attack! Hurry! Hurry!" My heart started to beat faster and then ran out to the cockpit where Han was sitting.

"Sit down Sweetheart if you don't want to get hurt." He said to me as I entered the room. I took his advice and sat down.

Laser blasts continued to shake the ship, and Han got up from his seat and then ran out of the cockpit yelling, "I have to check the main rear deflector shields."

I decided to move into Han's seat, and about 10 minutes later, I started to get worried. "Han?" I asked into the comlink.

No answer.

"Han!" I said louder.

Still no answer.

"HAN!!" I screamed.

There was _still_ no answer.

I started to get worried, and then I ran out of the cockpit, running to the back of the ship. As I approached the back, I gasped and then fell down onto the ground.

Han was knocked out on the ground, and a big gash was on his head.


	7. Voyage to Bespin Part 3

Oh no.

This _can't _be happening.

"Han? Han, sweetie?" I asked him as I started to shake his head. "Wake up!" I screamed and then got up and ran to the cockpit.

"Chewie!!!" I screamed.

Chewbacca growled at me, and 3PO said, "Chewbacca says what?"

"It's Han! He's unconscious on the floor! Hurry! Please!" I screamed, running to get a first aid kit and then kneeling back on the ground next to Han's body. I dabbed some ointment onto his gash after I cleaned up the extra blood on his face and his hair.

Chewie growled something at me.

"What?"

"Chewbacca says you should probably take him to get a shower so you can get the blood off of his hair."

I nodded. "Good idea. Help me getting him to the fresher." I said to Chewbacca, who picked Han up and carried him to the fresher. "Thank you."

He growled something to me and 3PO was about to translate, but I said, "Never mind. I know what he said."

I turned on the fresher and was about to help Han into it when I realized I had to take off his clothes.

_Take off his clothes._

Take off _Han Solo_'s clothes.

Its okay, Leia. You love him.

I took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. I then removed his boots and his pants. It took me a little while to have the courage to take off his pants. Why am I so afraid to do this? I love him!

After I got him cleaned up, I re-dressed him and laid him down on the bed. I took one last look the man I love, and then left the room.

"Mistress Leia!" 3PO cried.

"Yes?" I asked the golden droid.

"The enemy ship that was attacking us has left. We were able to outrun it. We are now on our normal course, and should be there in 58 days." He said promptly before turning around and then hobbling away.

"Thanks." I said half-heartedly. Leaning up against the door frame of my cabin I gazed at Han. Oh how I wanted him to be awake and well, hugging me and telling me that everything would be okay.

I didn't know how long I was standing there, but the next thing I knew, Chewbacca was behind me, tapping me on the shoulder and telling me that it was time for dinner (thanks to 3PO's translation.)

"I'll be there in a minute." I said, and Chewbacca growled and turned away, returning to the galley.

I sighed and looked at Han one last time. "Goodnight Han. I love you. Sweet dreams." I smiled and then closed the door to his cabin.

**5 DAYS LATER**

Han still hasn't woken up. I'm learning Chewbacca's language and am pretty much fluent in it.

Everyday that I see him lying there on the bed, deeply breathing every 30 seconds, feels like a step away from him. I feel like I'm losing him.

So there I was, watching the stars go by, drinking a cup of Caff. I had changed into more comfortable clothes…Han's fighter pants and shirt. (It was an old pair that Chewie said I could wear.) I don't think that Han would have minded if I wore his clothes anyways. I wanted him to awake.

I wanted him to awake so badly. I sighed and bit back tears again. My long hair drooped down and fell gracefully on my shoulder. I didn't have the courage or time to fix my hair today. How much I have done for that man…it's amazing. Chewbacca thinks that I'm working too hard for an unconscious man.

I smiled thinking about how handsome he was. I brought my knees up to my chest on the chair I was sitting on.

"Leia?" A familiar voice asked from the entrance of the doorway. "Chewie says I should come and see you." They mumbled.

I sharply turned my head and my face lit up. "HAN!" I screamed, setting down my cup of Caff and running to give him a hug. "Oh Han…" I said, tears of joy filling up in my eyes.

"I thought I lost you!" I said, stroking the back of his hair. "Oh Han…" I whispered, and then kissed him. "Han…" I said, after breaking away from the kiss.

"Leia." He smiled, and then he fell.

"Watch out!" I warned him, catching his big body. "Why don't you go lay down?"

"I would like that a lot." He mumbled, and I helped him limp back to the bedroom.

"There you go." I said, letting him relax onto the bed.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"How about Corellian Ale?"

I laughed. "No. I don't think that that is _quite_ the best thing to have in your condition."

"My condition?"

"Yes. You were knocked unconscious while the ship was being attacked. You have a big gash on your head. You were unconscious for 6 days!" I practically screamed.

"I don't remember that." He said, rubbing his head.

"I cleaned you up, helped you take a shower, and put a bandage and ointment on your gash…"

"What?" Han mumbled, lying more onto the bed. "What did you say?"

"I put bandage and ointment on your gash."

"No, before that."

"I helped you take a shower?" What was he getting at? I didn't under…Oh. I had to _undress_ him to help him take a shower.

"You helped me take a shower?"

"Yes." I mumbled, turning a shade of red… I could feel it.

"I feel…really….tired…" Han said, yawning.

"Well, go to bed. I'll wake you when dinner's ready. Good night Han. Sweet Dreams." I smiled and then gave him a kiss before leaving the room.

Han grinned and then pulled the covers up. "I'll have sweet dreams about you sweetheart. My guardian angel. The love of my life. My…." Han said, and then instantly fell asleep.

**I think I made Han and Leia admit that they loved each other too soon. I guess its okay though. I think that there will be about 7 parts to this, because 60 days is a lot.**

**Anyways, review please!!!**


	8. Voyage to Bespin Part 4

"NOOO!!!!!!" I heard a piercing cry rebounding through the ship. "NOO!!! LEIA! NO!"

"Han?" I asked in a worried tone, getting up from my seat in the cockpit and running towards the bedroom.

"NO! LEIA!! **LEIA!!!"** He screamed, and I threw open the door, flipping on the light switch.

"Han!" I screamed, sitting down next to him in bed and shaking his shoulder. "Han, wake up. Wake up sweetie. Han, WAKE UP!" I screamed, shaking both of his shoulders. He quickly sat up with a force, slightly knocking me back. He was sweating like crazy, his hair was matted down, his shirt was drenched in sweat, and he was breathing very heavily. "Han." I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Han, it's okay."

"Leia." He said, slightly smiling and then running the back of his hand on my cheek. "Goddess. You're all right."

"Of course I'm all right." I smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" He didn't answer, and I tightened my grip on his shoulders.

Chewbacca walked in and asked, **"What's going on?"**

"Its' okay Chewie. Can you get 3PO to take my shift for right now? I need a moment with Han."

He growled a 'Sure' and then left to go and get 3PO.

"Han? What happened?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"No it wasn't. Tell me."

"I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"About…you."

"Me?" He had a nightmare about me? Why would he have a nightmare about me?

"Yes. You, Leia."

"What happened?"

"You and I were on some planet, and stormtroopers-they were everywhere- and they were after you…. I was supposed to protect you from them, but I couldn't, and they took you away and then they…. They…"

"They what?"

"They killed you. Right in front of my eyes." He turned away. "It was the worst dream I've ever had."

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't. It then occurred to me that Han truly deeply cared about me. "Oh Han. I'm sorry." I said, holding me in my arms and then laying down next to him on the bed, pulling the covers over us. We eventually fell asleep in each others arms, and we didn't wake until morning.

"Han?" I asked, as I yawned and then sat up. He was still sleeping. I decided not to wake him up, and went to the galley to get a cup of Caff and some fruit. I wasn't that hungry.

"**Your shift."** Chewie growled at me, and I just gave him a cold smile before going to the cockpit.

Chewbacca later joined me in the cockpit. **"What happened with Han last night?"**

"He just had a bad dream. It was nothing really."

"**That's why you slept with him the whole night." **

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I told you Chewie, I love him. It's not that obscure."

"**What was the bad dream about?" ** He asked me.

"It was about…me."

"**You?" **He asked in a curious tone. **"What about you?"**

"He said that he and I were on some planet and there were stormtroopers that were after me, and Han was supposed to protect me from them, but he couldn't, and they took me away from him and…_killed_ me."

"**Cub's never had a dream that's been **_**that**_**…horrible."**

"He did say it was the worst dream he'd ever had."

Chewbacca was about to say something when Han appeared in the doorway with a cup of Caff.

"Good morning." I smiled at him.

"Good morning." He grinned back, but I could tell he was still really tired. I got up from my seat and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he and I both sat back down.

"What were you all talking about?" He asked, sipping his drink.

"We were actually talking about you and your dream last night."

"Oh, don't remind me sweetheart. It was horrible. I'm sorry I went crazy last night."

"It's okay. It really is." I really don't mind sleeping with Han…

Chewbacca got up and left us in the cockpit alone. Suddenly, there was a beep coming from the blue mapscreen on the control panel. Han glanced over at it, and then said, "Hey! Leia! It now says that the estimated time it's going to take us to get to Bespin is not 60 days but 20 days! Isn't that great??"

"Yes. Great." I faked a smile and him and he hugged me.

Even though at the beginning I didn't want to be stuck on this ship for 60 days, I wish I was. I didn't want to leave all of this.

Because the sooner we get to Bespin, the sooner that Han is going to leave for Jabba.

I'm not ready for something else I love to get taken away from me.


	9. Voyage to Bespin Part 5

"Leia! We get to go to Bespin even sooner! We won't be stuck on this ship!" I pulled out of his arms. Does he even hear what he's saying?

"Excuse me for a moment, Han." I said, turning around and then running out of the cockpit.

"**Hey Leia." **Chewie said as I ran around the corner.

I just looked at him and then replied meekly, "Hi."

"**What's wrong?"**

"We're going to be at Bespin sooner then we thought." I said, looking at him one last time and then quickly running into my cabin.

Chewie shrugged and then went to go and find Han.

"**Hey cub." **He said, sitting down with Han in the cockpit.

"Hey! Did you hear the good news? We're going to be at Bespin in 20 days not 60!"

"**Yeah I heard. That's good news?"**

"Of course it is. We're not stuck on this ship for an infinite amount of time. Why wouldn't it be good news?"

"**Well, Leia didn't exactly think it was good news…" **Chewbacca mumbled a low growl at Han.

"Why wouldn't she think it was good news?? _She_ was the one that was complaining about being on this ship for a long time."

"**I don't know. She didn't tell me."**

"Oh, screw it. I'm through with her." Han said, turning around and facing the control panel.

"**You're giving up on her? Cub, you're one of the only things she has left to live for. She loves you."**

"No she doesn't. She's never told me she loves me."

"**She'll tell you…when the time is right."**

"And when's _that_ going to be?" Han scoffed.

"**Go talk to her. Please? Cub, do it for me. Do it for Leia."**

Han sighed and then got up. "Okay. But you owe me one." He said, turning and walking out of the cockpit.

Chewbacca gave a smug smile and then leaned back in his chair. **"No I don't. After this, I think that **_**you'll**_** owe **_**me**_** one."**

"Leia?" Han lightly tapped on my door. "Leia can I come inside?"

I sighed and got up off of the bed, closing my diary. "Yes?" I asked, opening up the door.

"Hey, you're wearing my clothes." Han smiled and then pushed me aside, walking inside and sitting down on the bed.

"What do you want Han? Going to tell me some other 'good' news?" I sarcastically asked him.

"I thought that it would be good news. Why isn't that good news?"

I sighed and then ran my hand over the dresser, scraping off some of the dust that accumulated on it. "I just…I think that the sooner we get to Bespin, the sooner we're going to leave, and the sooner we leave is the sooner that you're going to go to pay off Jabba, and then…leave. Leave everything. Leave the rebel alliance. Leave the war. Leave…Leave me. Leave me behind praying every night that you would return and that you would come back to me… but deep down inside, I know that you'll never return."

I looked at Han, and he got off of the bed, walking up to me and stroking my hair. "Leia." He said, slightly smiling.

I just looked at him and then swiftly walked out of the room towards the fighter turrets (I forgot what they were called.) Han would never look for me there.

Han sat on the bed in the cabin. "Damn." He silently swore. He looked around the room and then lay down on the bed. "OW!" he screamed, sitting back up and then rubbing his back. "What the..." he asked, and then turned around to see what he laid on.

It was a little brown book.

Curiously, Han opened it up to the first page and read.

_Dear Diary,_

_We're stuck on this ship for 60 days in this stupid bucket of bolts with some of the most infuriating people in the galaxy. First, there's 3PO, the golden droid, and let me tell you, he is one of the most talkative and ANNOYING droids that I have ever met. Then there's Chewbacca. He's not bad, but when he doesn't bathe, he gets smelly, really REALLY smelly. Then there's Han Solo. What can I say about him? He's infuriating. I'll tell you that. He makes me mad, really really mad. He's really handsome, I'll give him that. And…I just may love him. I think someone's coming. I better go. Goodnight. Sweet dreams._

_Han's __**maybe**__ lover,_

_Leia Organa_

Han's face lit up in a huge grin and then put the book in his jacket pocket before leaving to go and find Leia.

First, he went to go and get some Caff from the galley. He got two, just in case he found Leia.

"Chewie!" He said as he walked into the cockpit. "Where's Leia?"

"**Leia? I haven't seen her Cub. Last I saw her was when she was running out of her cabin, running up the ladder to the fighter turrets."**

"Thanks." Han smiled and then started to climb the ladder. Chewie was right.

I turned around and saw Han walking up to me with some Caff. I tightened my grip on my knees as I brought them closer to my chest.

"I brought you some Caff." Han said, handing me the cup. I took it, and then drank some of it before setting it back on the ground.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Leia?"

I glanced at him and then looked back at the stars. "Hmm?"

"You don't want me to leave?"

I shook my head. "No."

He reached over and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I let my legs straighten, and our legs entertwined together as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me near the wall where he was resting. I let my head and my long hair rest on his shoulder as he kissed my head and then whispered. "If you don't want me to leave, then I won't."

"Thank you." I smiled, and moved closer to him, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Chewie, who was watching us (unknowingly), smiled and then turned around, descending the ladder and going to bed.

**I sort of didn't know what to write about with this chapter. So yeah…I just wrote something, and this is what happened… Didn't have any ideas on this one… I know only 1 person reviewed this story, and I thank them. But I really wanted to update now. I thought that you people would review because of the whole Han with the bad dream about Leia thing... but I guess I was wrong... So there it is...  
**

**Anyways, please review this time!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Alexandra**


	10. Voyage to Bespin Part 6

I yawned and woke up, stretching into Han, who stirred and then stopped moving. I smiled and then sat up. Man, did my body ache. It was probably because I was lying on the cold, hard ground the whole night. I yawned again and then rubbed my eyes. Han eventually woke up and smiled at me. "Good morning." He said.

I grinned back at him, and then responded, "Good morning to you, sleepy head." I stroked the back of his hair and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I moved my face closer to his, and Han wrapped his other arm around me, our legs were entangled again. I was _this_ close to kissing him when Chewie appeared at the top of the ladder. **"Good morning Cub…**_**Han**_** and Leia. I guess that's what people will call you now." **I blushed and then got up. **"Breakfast is ready whenever you two lovebirds are done."** I watched him leave and then extended my hand out to Han.

"Come on. Let's go eat. I'm starving." Han nodded and then followed me to the galley where 3PO had made our normal breakfast.

After eating, Han asked, "Whose shift is it? Is it mine?"

Chewie growled an agreement, and Han left to go to the cockpit. I watched him leave and then sighed, turning back to the dishes. Chewbacca said that it would be best if I cleaned the dishes since 3PO has everyday and Han has the take his shift. I told him that he should do it, but Chewie said that I've gotten what I've wanted on this trip, now I have to do something I don't want to do…I wanted to kill that wookie.

"I need to change clothes and go to the fresher." I said to Chewie, laying down the dishes in my hands and then walking out.

After taking a shower and changing my clothes into…well Han's clothes, I decided to go and sit down in the cockpit with Han. I haven't seen him for 2 hours. I sound like some love-struck teenager.

I must admit though, Han has been the only boyfriend that I've had. "Hello." I smiled at Han.

"Hey sweetheart." He said, getting up and motioning me to sit in his chair. I sat down, and he sat in Chewie's chair.

"You promise you aren't going to leave?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Of course not."

"Good…" I trailed off and gazed into the stars. "When I was a kid, I used to look at the stars all the time and wonder what was on the other planets out there. I would lie out on the balcony of my room when I couldn't sleep and count all of the stars I saw before I fell back asleep." Han got up from in back of me and picked me up, sitting down into the seat, placing me carefully on his lap. I leaned up against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder, the top of my head barely touching his neck. "I miss it. I miss the palace I lived in. I miss my father. I miss my mother. I miss everyone on Alderaan. The stars were always the prettiest on Alderaan. They were always the brightest." I breathed deeply, and cuddled into Han. "It's my fault, isn't it?" I asked.

"What?"

"It's my fault they're dead. It's my fault everything on Alderaan is dead."

"No! Oh goddess no Leia! It's not your fault at all. It's the empires fault."

"It's mine. I know it."

"Leia! No! It's not your fault. Talk about something else."

"I wonder what Luke would think." I smiled.

"Think about what?" Han asked, a confused look plastered on his face.

"Think about you and me…us."

"Oh. I don't know. I know that kid did harbor strong feelings for you, but he always thought since the day we met that we should be together."

"Really?"

"Yes, sweetheart." I smiled at him and then looked back at the stars.

"I miss them. I miss the brightest stars."

"Do you want to count them?"

I smiled. "I'd love to count them."

We lay back against the chair and counted them one by one. We lay there for a long time, in each others arms, counting stars like I used to.

**14 DAYS LATER**

Not much happened after we counted the stars. I started to sleep with Han. He felt like the missing piece of the puzzle. Chewbacca always seemed to be walking in on us, and it felt awkward.

Today we arrive at Bespin. Han has been telling me stories about him and Lando. I don't know if I'm really going to feel comfortable around this guy. Today I'm going to stop wearing Han's clothes. I'll wear my own because they fit me better. I'll miss the comfy fabric of his clothes.

Something is going to go wrong. I can feel it. Something terrible is going to happen. I don't know why I have this feeling, but there's just something…_something_ that is telling me that something bad is going to happen. Just forget it Leia. Maybe it's just nerves. But why would it be that? I just have to ignore the feeling and everything will be all right.

"Leia? You ready?" Han asked. "We're coming up on Bespin."

"Yes. I'm ready." I said, following him out into the cockpit.

As we entered the atmosphere of the gaseous planet, I prepared myself for the worst. We flew through a big orange cloud, and a voice spoke over the transmitter. "Hello. Do you have a landing permit?" He asked.

"No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Clarissian."

Laser bursts hit the side of the ship, and Han furiously speaks. "Whoa! Wait a minute! Let me explain!"

"You will not deviate from your present course." The intercom spoke almost as a robot.

"Rather touchy, aren't they?" 3PO asked. He was right for once.

"I thought you knew this person." I said, in a rather worried tone.

"**Hey. What about him losing his ship to you in that Sabaac game?"**

"Well, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that." Han said, turning back to the controls. He won this ship from Lando?

"Permission granted to land on platform three-two-seven." The intercom finally said.

"Thank you." Han angrily says, snapping off the intercom. Chewie glances at Han and then he turns back to me. He must have seen my worried expression. "There's nothing to worry about. We go _way_ back, Lando and me." How come I'm not convinced?

"Who's worried?" I asked him as he landed the ship.

**So they are finished with their trip to Bespin. And now they are AT Bespin. I'm going to go by what the script says, like the dialogue, but Leia may hold Han's hand for longer then they show in the movie or something since I made them very much in love while they were on their way to Bespin. Anyways…there are going to be a lot of extra scenes too, like scenes of their night at Bespin, and what happens after Lando leaves them in the jail cell before Han is frozen in carbonite…**

**So review please!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm sorry that I've been asking for them. I love them like everyone else does!**

**xoxoxo**

**Alexandra**


	11. Lando Calrissian

"Come on guys. Let's go." Han said, motioning 3PO and Chewie out of the cockpit towards the ramp.

After they left, Han turned to me. "Look, Leia. I know that you're worried. Just trust me. He's an old friend of mine." I gave him a reassuring smile and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning sharply around and heading down the ramp, straightening out my gloves. I stopped at the bottom behind 3PO and looked at the closed door. There were no lights on or anything. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Oh. No one to meet us." 3PO spoke up.

"I don't like this." I said, as 3PO moved from in front of me.

"Well, what would you like?" Han said, walking over to me.

I gave a depressing shrug of my shoulders and 3PO again chimed in. "Well, they did let us land."

Han of course ignored him and continued to focus on me. "Look, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me." He said. I gave him a non-convinced nod. _Yeah Right._ I'm just going to stay back here by the Falcon just to make sure this Lando person is okay, even though I don't trust him. I haven't even met him, and yet I don't trust him.

Suddenly, the doors opened and a man walked out. He was dashing I guess, but no where are handsome or dashing as Han. He had darker skin and a long blue and gold cape that was swirling down by his feet. I would guess mid thirties. There were other people that were behind him. My guess would be guards for the baron of Cloud City.

"See? My friend." I gave him a sarcastic smile and he walked up to Chewie on who was further up the ramp and told him something that I couldn't hear.

Han starts down the ramp, and Lando stops about 10 feet away from him. They were eyeing each other _very_ carefully. Lando looks down and then shakes his head. "Why you slimy, double-crossing no-good swindler! You've got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled." Han innocently points to himself and then mouths, "Me?" Lando moves threateningly towards Han. I swear if he hurts him….Han responds by putting up his fists in defense, and I could feel myself flinch towards him. Suddenly, he throws his arms around a startled Han and laughs.

"How you doing, you old pirate? So good to see you! I never thought I'd catch up with you again. Where you been?" He asks.

"Well, he seems very friendly." 3PO says, hobbling towards the 2 friends.

"Yes…very friendly." I warily say, uncrossing my arms and then walking after 3PO.

"What are you doing here?" Lando asks.

"Ahh…repairs." Han says, pointing towards the Falcon. "I thought you could help me out."

"What have you done to my ship?" he asks in panic.

"_Your_ ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me fair and square." Han says, and Chewie growls a **"Hello."** I walk up from behind him with the same annoyed look on my face.

Lando notices me and then smiles. "Hello. What have we here? Welcome. I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm the administrator of this facility. And who might you be?" He asks, taking my hand in his.

"Leia." I fake a smile.

"Welcome, Leia." He says, and he brings my hand up to his lips and kisses it. Good thing I'm wearing gloves. I glance over at Han, and I could swear I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"All right, all right, you old smoothie." Han says, pushing Lando away and grabbing my hand, steering me away from him.

"Han, I'm fine really." I whispered to him and our hands dropped.

"I don't trust him with you." He whispers back, and I reassuringly squeeze his hand, giving him a smile.

"What's wrong with the Falcon?" Lando asks Han as we enter the city.

"Hyperdrive."

"I'll get my people to work on it."

"Good." Han smiles at me, and Lando turns to me.

"You know, that ship saved my life quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy."

We walk down a white hallway with many different intricate pieces of art.

"How's the gas mine? Is it paying off for you?" Han asks him, and my hand slips to Han's fingers.

"Oh, not as well as I'd like. We're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient. And I've had supply problems of every kind, I've had labor difficulties…." Lando starts to ramble but then stops when he sees Han grinning like a fool at him. "What's so funny?"

"You. Listen to you-you sound like a businessman, a responsible leader. Who'd have thought that, huh?" He asks. Lando stops and grabs Han's arm. I almost trip up the steps at the abrupt halt, but Han tightens his grip on my hand. I look at Lando, and it seems that he's reflecting about the past.

"You know, seeing you sure brings back a few things." He says.

"Yeah." Han smiles and then Lando starts to talk again.

"Yeah. I'm responsible these days. It's the price you pay for being successful."

We continue to walk down the corridor, and Lando turns to corner.

"You all will be staying in one of the finest suites that we have here. Beautiful view." He says, stopping at a door and then searching through his pocket for a key. "Ah. Here we go." He slides it in the door and then hands it to Han. "It's a one bathroom, one bedroom, and a beautiful seating room suite."

"Wait." I said, looking up at Lando.

"Yes Leia?"

"There's only one bedroom." I said.

"And that's a problem?"

"We need two bedrooms."

"You're not a couple?" Lando blurted out, looking down at our hands. I dropped his hand like it was a hot plate.

"I meant for Chewbacca." I furiously said, my face turning a bright red.

"Oh. He can just sleep in the sitting area. There's enough space for him."

"If you need anything, just call." He said, smiling in the grin of death again and then leaving.

I walked into the room and sat down on one of the chairs. Han sat down on one next to me, and Chewie sat down in one across the room.

"**So, Cub, bring back any memories?"**

"Nope. Lando does, but this place? Nope." He sighed and then turned to me. "What are you thinking, Sweetheart?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about Luke. I wonder if he made it back to the fleet all right."

"I'm sure he did." Han sighed and wished not to talk about Luke.

"**Well you two sure made an impression on Lando for being lovebirds. With him asking you if you were a couple and then holding hands the whole time in the hallway. He must think that Leia's just one of those girls that you're going to go out with for a little while and then dump, leaving them…"**

"CHEWIE!!!" Han screamed at him, in a tone I've never heard him use. I was actually rather scared of him. "LEAVE! NOW!" He said, motioning towards the door.

He sighed and then scratched his head. "Uh, so sweetheart, What do you think about Lando?" he asked, moving his face closer to mine.

"Lando's charming, but I don't trust him." I said, turning my face the other direction so he wouldn't kiss me. I didn't want to be kissed. Not after what Chewie said about Han and the other girls he's gone out with.

"Trust him." He said, attempting to kiss me again.

"Why?"

"Trust him because he's my friend."

I laughed, and I let him kiss me. He makes me feel so intoxicated. When he leans down to kiss me, I can never push him away. I wrapped my arms around his head, pushing his lips harder against mine, and he wrapped his arms around my back, pulling my body closer to his. I began to search his mouth, and Lando all of a sudden barged through the door. "I forgot to tell you…." He started and then stopped. "Oh." I dropped my hands from Han's neck and I quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Han growled at Lando. I put my hands in my lap and looked down at them, fully embarrassed.

"I just forgot to tell you that we will provide you with meals, and dinner is in one hour. I thought that I could just walk in and you wouldn't be…well…you wouldn't be…_kissing_."

"You picked the wrong time." Han said, getting up and literally shoving Lando out the door. "Goodbye." He said, and then sat down next to me. "Now where were we?" He asked moving his face towards mine, and I just stood up and fled to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

**So there's the first chapter for Bespin. I know it's sort of long, but whatever. I really wanted to update because I'm in love with this story. Hehe.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!!!!**

**PLEASE?? **

**Hey, if you were the one writing this story, wouldn't YOU want a review?**

**xoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	12. Don't Leave Me

I turned around in the bathroom and slid my back down the wall, landing on the floor. This is so embarrassing!! "Leia?" Han's muffled voice made it through the door. He quietly knocked. "Leia, sweetheart please come out."

"No." I said, in a very childish manner.

"Why?"

"I'm embarrassed to ever show my face again in this city."

"Why? 'Cause you were seen with me is that why?" he asked, and I could hear him pacing outside the door. "Damn." He silently cussed. "I knew this would be a bad idea. I knew that you would never want anyone to know that you were with me. You know what? I'm leaving." He said, and I could hear him storm out of the room, slamming the sliding door shut. It took me a little while to realize what had just happened.

Han was gone.

He had left.

"HAN!" I screamed, standing up and throwing open the door. I looked around and then ran out the other door into the corridor. "HAN!" I screamed again, and then ran down one of the corridors on the left. I pushed through lots of people and screamed again. "HAN!!!" I decided to run to the Falcon, figuring that he would be there, and I ran outside and was about to run up the ramp when mechanics stopped me. They grabbed both of my arms and literally threw me on the ground.

"No one is allowed onto this ship while there are major repairs being done to it."

"But I need to find Han!"

"Sorry ma'am. No one allowed onto the ship." They said, and then pushed me off of the platform into the city.

"Han…" I said sadly, looking down at my toes and biting back tears. "Where are you Han? Don't leave me, you're all I have." I trudged down the many corridors, looking for him. I thought I saw him, and started to run towards him. I ran around a corner, and bumped into Lando.

"Leia. Where are you going?" He asked, bringing me out of his arms.

"To find Han."

"Isn't he with you?"

"No."

"Where is he?"

"He's gone." I said, and then started to run again, but Lando grabbed my arm.

"Stop. Have Chewbacca help you, he protects Han." I didn't trust him, but I gave him a small nod, and followed him to where Chewbacca was standing.

"There he is." Lando said, pointing to a large hairy wookie that was standing at the opposite end of the hallway. I started to walk towards him, but Lando again grabbed my arm. I wish he would stop doing that. "Oh, and Leia?" I turn to him. "I'm sorry." I gave him a small smile, and then walked towards Chewbacca.

"**Leia!"** Chewie said happily as he saw me walk up from behind him.** "How's Han?"**

"He…He…well…we got into a fight after Lando walked in on us…er….kissing…and then he just…left. Help me find him please." I sadly said. "I love him." Chewie looked at me and then brought me into a warm hug.

**"I'll help you find him, and I think I know just where he is."** Chewie motioned me to follow him, and I followed him into a bar. Typical. We looked around and I found him slouching at the bar over a Corellian Ale. He was talking to a man there, and the man kept saying, "I'm sorry it didn't work out. I'm sorry." I figured he was talking about me.

"**Go talk to him."** Chewie said, pushing me towards him. I breathed in deeply and then sighed.

"Okay. Thanks." I said, walking to him, sitting down in the bar stool next to him.

"You want something?" The bartender asked me.

"No thank you."

"Then leave." He said.

"What?"

"If you aint gonna get something, then leave."

"But I'm not thirsty…I just need to…"

"LEAVE!"

"But I just need to talk to…"

"LEAVE NOW OR ELSE…."

"I just needed to talk to…." I started, but the bartender reached out and slapped me across the face, pushing me off of the barstool onto the ground. I glanced up at Han, and he looked down at me and then up at the bartender. Everyone in the bar was silent, and then Han stood up and punched the bartender across the face.

"HAVEN'T YOUR PARENTS EVER TOLD YOU NOT TO SLAP A WOMAN!?" Han screamed at him, and the bartender lunged over the counter at Han, and soon it was a rumble on the floor.

"My parents never treated me right. They didn't care nothing about me." The man said, as Han pushed him away just enough to turn to me.

"Come on." He said, grabbing my hand and running out of the bar, and down some corridors, until we stopped. I wrapped my arms around Han.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

He smiled and took some of my hair that had fallen out and placed it behind my ear. "I forgive you sweetheart. Now let's get ready for dinner." I smiled back at him and then grabbed his hand, walking silently towards our suite. Lando and Chewie, who were standing behind one of the pillars, watching us, smiled at each other and then Chewie left, following us. Lando stayed, and his smile faded.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself out loud before turning around and then walking in the opposite direction.

**So there's the chapter. Pretty….interesting huh? Not what I expected. Hahaha. Anyways, the last line that Lando said, "What am I doing?" That was supposed to be him asking himself what he's doing with agreeing to give Han over to Jabba. And when Lando goes to get them for refreshments in the morning and he walks in, He says, "Sorry, Am I interrupting anything?" He says that because the last time he walked in on them, he interrupted them kissing…see how that works? Clever, huh? Hahaha. Anyways….To make a long story short, REVIEW!!!!**

**xoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	13. The Dinner

We walked through the door of our suite and went to go and get changed. Han didn't really change though, he just stepped into the fresher and then dried and combed his hair.

"Leia? Are you ready yet?" Han screamed through the door. "We're already late for dinner."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said, slipping on some shoes. I checked my hair one more time in the mirror and then walked out of the room. Han's jaw literally dropped. I didn't know why he was staring at me like that. I just threw this outfit together with what I could find in the drawers.

I was wearing a simple blue gown that descended to my feet. It had spaghetti straps and little glitter specks on it. I was wearing some silver ballet flats that you couldn't see because the dress was covering them. I left my hair down, and it was slightly curled in some places.

"Let's go." I said, taking his extended arm.

"Come on Chewie." Han said, walking towards the door.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Where's 3PO?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know. Listen, sweetheart it doesn't matter. He's probably just lost…looking at the city. He'll come back. Now, let's go eat." Han said, leading me through the door and walking down the hallway. Everyone in the corridors stopped and stared at me and Han as we awkwardly made out way to the dining room.

"Glad you could….woah." Lando said, as we entered the dining room.

"Good evening." I said coolly to him, taking my seat at the opposite end of the table from Lando.

"Hey, Buddy." Han said, sitting down next to me and taking my hand under the table. He must know that I don't think very fondly of Lando.

"Glad you could come." Lando smiled at us.

"**Hi."** Chewie growled, sitting down across from Han and me.

"What did he say?" Lando asked Han.

"He said Hi." Han and I both said at the same time in a slightly annoyed tone.

Suddenly, if on cue, waiters came out and placed plates in front of each of us with huge amounts of food on them.

It all looked delicious. I picked up my fork with my free hand, my right hand, and started to politely eat.

Han smiled at me and picked up his fork with _his_ free hand, his left hand, and stuck his fork in the food. He tried to pick it up, but accidentally flicked it at Lando. "Sorry." Han murmured, and then with his fist, grabbed the fork and shoved it into his food, sticking it in his mouth.

Lando looked at us and then smiled. "You know, Han, it would probably work better if you both stopped holding hands."

"Yeah…" Han murmured, dropping my hand. We both started to blush.

We didn't say much the rest of the dinner, completely embarrassed.

"What happened to that golden droid, 3PO I guess?" Lando all of a sudden asked.

"Oh, he got lost. But he'll come back soon." Han said, finishing his food. Chewie had already finished his, and I was almost finished.

"So, Leia, tell me, where did you grow up?" Han looked at me and then looked at Lando. He grabbed my hand. Han knew that this subject was very tender for me.

"Alderaan." I quietly said.

"Oh, been there once. It was really nice. I remember staying in a room there, and there were beautiful trees, and lakes, and they were all friendly people. I liked to watch the stars. Don't know why. They were just…different from all the others. I had to go there to….Oh yeah! I had to go there because I had to meet with that senator…what's his name?" Lando asked. As Lando spoke, I tightened my grip on Han's hand.

"Bail Organa." I whispered.

"Yeah! That's it. You know him?"

"He's…He's my father."

"Oh. Yeah, Alderaan was destroyed a couple of years ago. Pity."

"Yes." I said, and looked up at Han.

"Well, this was…great. I'm really tired, and I think we should go back."

"Okay. Thank you for coming. Good night." Lando said, and we left the room.

"Han! Why did he have to talk about Alderaan?" I asked him, throwing my arms around him. He shifted me in his arms, and then walked me all the way back to the suite.

I changed into Han's extra pair of clothes and then went to the fresher. After about 15 minutes, I walked out and walked into the bedroom where Han was laying on the bed reading something. He saw me walk in and the hid it under the pillow.

"What's that?" I asked him, getting onto the bed and sticking my hand under the pillow.

"Book." He said, trying to prevent me from getting it.

I laughed as he pushed me away from the pillow, but I finally succeeded in getting it, and then opened it up to the first page, a smile on my face. All I had to do was glance at it, and my smile fell.

"Han, what are you doing reading my diary?"

**So there's the chapter. Hahaha. Cliffie…..Please review…PLEASE?? Hahaha. I love reviews…if you haven't noticed. I really hate Lando right now, but I love this story. And since I love this story, it would be in your benefit if you reviewed.**

**I love power.**

**Haha.**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	14. Not Again, Never Again

"Um…" Han started. I could tell he felt uncomfortable. But why was he even reading it in the first place? I didn't want him to know what I wrote in there….well I did…but I wanted to tell him first.

"How much did you read?" I asked him, setting the book down on the bedside table.

"Not much." Han shrugged. "Look, sweetheart, I'm really really sorry. Truly, I am. It was wrong. Don't leave me…." He said, looking down.

I stared at him for a moment and then laughed. "Why would I leave you? You handsome scoundrel." I said, ruffling his hair. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting under the covers and turning off the light. "Goodnight Han. Sweet dreams."

"'Night Sweetheart." He kissed my head, and I lay in his arms for a long time. I let him off the hook too easily. But the fact that he stole my diary and read it was actually rather cute. I'm such a lucky princess. Leia Organa Solo…that would be a nice name… I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning and Han wasn't there. "Han?" I asked, groggily, and then got out of bed, rubbing my eyes and walking towards the fresher.

"**Leia!"** Chewie said, getting up from a chair.

"Good morning Chewbacca. How are you?"

"**Fine. Cub wanted me to tell you that he went to go and check on the Falcon. He should be back before breakfast."**

"Thank you. Have you heard any news of the whereabouts of 3PO?" I asked him.

"**No. Sorry. I'll go look for him right now. Bye."**

"Goodbye." I said, watching him leave and then stepping into the fresher.

After I was finished, I checked through the drawers of our bedroom, trying to find something that would look nice. I wrapped myself in a towel, and my hair was still very wet. Finally, I found a simple and short red dress with some red leggings and a white lace long jacket that went down to my ankles to wear over it.

I dressed quickly and then slipped on some red ballet flats. I dried my hair and then made it up in two braids that each looped back up to where they were made in a bun on the top of my head.

Where's Han? It's been about two hours and yet he hasn't come back. Chewie hasn't come back either. I started to pace in front of the big window in the living room, waiting for them to return. Suddenly, I heard the door open, and I turned from where I was pacing in front of the window. Han was standing in the doorway, dressed in his normal attire.

"The ship's almost finished. Two or three more things and we're in great shape."

I started to walk towards him. "The sooner the better. Something's wrong here. No one has seen or knows anything about 3PO, he's been gone too long to have gotten lost." I said, and Han turned his head around to see if anyone was coming. He turned back to me.

"Relax." He said, taking me by the shoulders and planting a kiss on my forehead. "I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find out."

"I don't trust Lando." I said, sitting down in a seat.

"Well, I don't trust him, either. He is my friend." He said, sitting down next to me in another seat. "Besides, we'll soon be gone."

"Then you're as good as gone aren't you?" I asked him and he looks down and then back up at me, soaking in what I just said.

"Come on Leia. I'm not good as gone, and you know it."

I smiled at him, and then wrapped my arm around his neck.

"You talk way too much." I said, and then kissed him, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, and his other arm barely touching my hip.

Just as I was about to search his mouth, we heard the door open, and we quickly stopped kissing.

Chewie appeared with 3PO broken in a big box.

"What happened?" I asked.

"**He got shot or something found him in a junk pile."**

"Where?" Han asked, and Chewie repeated. "Found him in a junk pile?"

"Oh what a mess, Chewie you think you can repair him?"

"**I don't know."**

"Lando's got people who can fix him." Han said to me right as I turned to him.

"No thanks." I smiled, and I turned back around, Lando standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" He asked me.

"Not really." I said, pulling the jacket around me more.

He smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong here with us among the clouds." He said, walking over to me.

"Thank you." I said, very coolly to him.

"Would you like to join me for a little refreshment? Everyone's invited of course." He held out his hand for me. I had no choice but to take it. I glanced back at Han, and he stood up and started walking towards me.

Chewie barked delightfully at the thought of food.

Han extended his arm out for me, and I delightfully took it. Lando looked down at 3PO and then up at Han. "Having trouble with your droid?" He asked.

"No, no problem. Why?" He said, and then led me towards the door. We waited for Lando to go first, and then we followed him out down the corridors to the same dining hall.

"So you see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the…uh…jurisdiction of the empire."

"So you're part of the mining guild then?" I asked him as we descended some steps.

"No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed…which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves."

We turn and walk down another corridor which leads to a huge door at the end.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked as we approached the door.

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the empire out of here forever." Lando said, inserting a key into the huge doors of the dining room. It slides open and I look into the room.

I could feel my face getting white.

Vader.

Vader was here and Lando didn't tell us??! I KNEW something was going to happen!

I protected myself by grabbing Han's hand and hiding behind him. Han quickly draws his blaster and shoots at Vader who simply raises a hand to repel the shots. All of a sudden, Han's weapon goes flying across the room into Vader's hand.

"We would be honored if you would join us." Vader said, and Han turned to Lando, giving him a very mean look.

"I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry." He said. Han looked at me and then took my hand.

"I'm sorry, too." He said, and then walked into the dining room.

"Solo." Vader said smoothly. "Please sit." He said, motioning to the seat next to him. I looked at Han and then we sat at the opposite end of the table. Chewie sat across from us, and Lando sat at the other head of the table.

He presented us with food, and though we were starving, we didn't touch it.

"Calrissian has eagerly let us have you for one price."

"And what price is that?" Han spat at him.

"He said we could have you if we stay out of his city forever."

So that's what he meant. We all glared at Lando who just looked up. Chewie barked a, **"Traitor. I can't believe we trusted you."** to Lando.

Vader motioned the stormtroopers towards him. "Take the wookie to the cell. Then take Captain Solo and the princess to corridor 23-A. I will meet you there." Vader said, standing up and then walking out of the room.

The stormtroopers came up from behind us and grabbed us by our wrists, sticking our hands behind our backs.

"Thanks a lot Lando." I spat at him as he pushed us out of the room.

As we were walking down the corridor, I kept looking at Han. How could this happen? Why did this happen? How could Lando do something like this? As we were moving, I tripped over something on the ground and then fell.

"Get her!" They yelled at each other. "Make sure she doesn't escape!" They all pointed their guns at me, and I felt scared. I scooted across the floor to move away from them, and one started to shoot. Luckily, the laser blasts didn't hit me, but Han broke from the stormtroopers grip and ran over to me, throwing his body out at me and pushing me against the wall as a shot was fired.

"STOP!!" Han screamed as I curled into a ball and huddled into Han's arms. My heart was beating so fast that the Millennium Falcon couldn't even catch it. It was beating so hard that I swear even the dead people that lived on Alderaan could hear it. "Shh. Sweetheart, it's okay." He whispered into my hair as I silently cried into his shirt. "Leia." He sadly said, wrapping his arms tighter around me. The stormtroopers lowered their weapons and then Vader walked down the hallway followed by Lando. I glanced up at Lando, who stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, and gave me a wide-eyed look. Vader grabbed Han's arm and pulled him to his feet. I held onto Han as long as I could, but Vader ripped his hand from my grip.

"Solo. Come with me." He said, and the troopers went to grab me, but Lando stopped them.

"No. Let me handle her." They nodded and then marched away.

"Come on." Lando said, reaching out a hand to me.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked, brushing my torn dress off and then standing up.

"I…Just…Leia listen. I still have to take you to the cell. I'm sorry. But I can let you change."

"Why would I want to change?"

"Well your dress is torn and I really don't think that you want Han to see you looking like this." He said.

"Oh. You're right." I said, barely blushing.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

After I got to the suite and changed back into my snow jumpsuit (forgetting the vest) Lando escorted me back to the cell.

"Excuse me. Where are you taking this prisoner?" Some troopers who stopped us asked.

"To her cell."

"Take her." One trooper said to the other. He grabbed my arm and then shoved me into the cell. Han was already there, laying down on a table. He looked horrible. I walked over to him, and bent down next to him. I started to stroke his hair.

"Why are they doing this?" I asked him.

"They never even asked me any questions." He said, and I bent my face down to his, pressing my cheek against his face.

The cell door slides open and reveals Lando and two other guards.

"Lando." I say to Han in a slight whisper.

"Get out of here, Lando!!" Han screamed as I helped him sit up. I kept one arm against his back for support.

"Shut up and listen! Vader has agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me."

"Over to you?" Han was really worried now.

"They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe."

"What about Han?" I really only cared about Han's safety.

"Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter."

Oh no. "Vader wants us all dead."

"He doesn't want you at all. He's after somebody called….Skywalker."

"Luke?" Han asked, sitting up.

"Lord Vader has set a trap for him."

A trap? What kind of trap? Hold on. "And we're the bait!!"

"Well, he's on his way."

Han was really angry now. "Perfect. You fixed us all pretty good, didn't you?" He asks Lando, sitting up. "My friend!!" He spits at him, lunging himself at Lando, punching him. The guards hit Han with the end of their rifle and I run towards them. Chewie blocks my path, protecting me, and he starts for the guards. They point their weapons at the wookie, but Lando reluctantly stops them.

"STOP! I've done all I can." I kneeled down on the ground next to Han.Yeah, he was bleeding. "I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I have my own problems."

"Yeah," Han says, as I help him semi-sit up. "You're a real hero." Lando just looks and him and then motions the guards to leave. Han wipes the blood off of his chin and Chewie and I take his arms.

"You certainly have a way with people." I smiled and then dabbed at his wound before we helped him towards a wall where he leaned up against it.

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess, Leia."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Just like Alderaan isn't your fault?" Han asked, and I took his hands in mine.

I paused before I spoke. "...Yes." I smiled and then asked Han, "What do we do now?"

"We wait."

"For what?"

"For us to be taken away from each other." He said, giving me a sad smile.

**I'm sorry that was so long. I guess I got carried away. Actually, I didn't know where to stop… hehe. So there it is. I guess since I'm updating today I won't update tomorrow but I may… on one of two conditions.  
1)If I really really want to update  
2)If I get a lot of reviews from people.  
Thanks so much for the great reviews! It really means a lot to me!!!  
xoxo,  
Alexandra**


	15. Goodbye My Lover

We sat there for a long time. Almost too long. We hadn't spoken a word, but Han kept looking at me the whole time.

He looked so horrible.

Even more horrible than that time I caught him crying over a cup of Caff at the breakfast table. That day seemed so long ago.

He was deathly pale, and he had huge dark circles under his eyes. He looked abused.

I was just about to say something to him when the door slid open and 4 stormtroopers appeared.

"Come on. Let's go." They said, and I walked over to Han, helping him off of the ground. The troopers marched over to me and shoved me away from him. Chewie luckily caught my fall and growled at the troopers.

"**Don't you **_**ever**_** hurt Han's girl."** I blushed, and the troopers put Han's hands in handcuffs and braces on the top of his arms.

They led Han out of the room and then I started to follow them, but Chewbacca grabbed onto my arm, stopping me.

"**Leia, wait." **He growled at me, and I responded.

"What?"

"**Tell him. Tell Han you love him."**

"Right now?"

"**Yes right now."**

"Not yet. It's not the right moment."

"**But…"**Chewie started, but the Stormtroopers motioned us on.

"Chewie! 3PO!" I said, pointing to the droid. He hurried over and attached him to his back. I walked next to Han with Chewie holding up the rear as the troopers moved us towards a very strange room. We walked down the ramp of the chamber.

It had orange lights that oddly lit the room and a big hole in the middle with smoke coming out of it. What's going on?

We approached the platform of the chamber. Han walked over to Lando. "What's going on? _Buddy?_" He asked him, and Lando responded without turning to look at him.

"You're being put into carbon freeze."

Oh god. He really is going to be taken away from me. I looked over the big smoke pit. I turned to look to my left and gazed into Han's eyes. I could slightly hear Vader's voice scream out. "The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in!"

In terror, Chewie roars a loud, **"NOO!!!"** and attacks the stormtroopers that are surrounding his friend. More troopers come and start clubbing the giant wookie. 3PO cries out in shock as the stormtroopers attack.

"Oh, NO! No, no, no! Stop, Chewbacca stop….!"

The troopers were about to bash Chewie rather hard in the face, but Han hurriedly interferes. "Stop, Chewie stop! Do you hear me? Stop!"

"Yes, stop please! I'm not ready to die!"

Han shakes himself away from his captors and Vader tells the guards to back away and let Han break up the fight.

"Chewie! Chewie, this won't help me. HEY!" He screams at him, giving him a stern look. "Save your strength. There'll be another time…" He starts. "The princess- you have to take care of her." I start to back up and walk towards Chewie. "You hear me?" I wrap one of my arms in his big furry one, and Chewie wails a, **"Goodbye Cub." **To him. The troopers slipped some binders on the wookie who doesn't protest. Han turns to me and I could feel tears in my eyes. We look sorrowfully at one another and then I grab his arm and pull him into a passionate kiss. We locked lips until the troopers pulled Han away and onto the platform.

I briefly thought back to what Chewie said.

"_**Leia, wait." **__He growled at me, and I responded._

"_What?"_

"_**Tell him. Tell Han you love him."**_

"_Right now?"_

"_**Yes right now."**_

"_Not yet. It's not the right moment."_

But now's the right moment.

"I love you!" I desperately scream at him.

"I know." He almost smiled.

The tears I never thought would come rolled down my face as he moves his way to the platform. Suddenly, the platform drops down and Chewie howls a, **"NO!!"**

I turn away in agony, my face buried into Chewie's thick fur. Even Lando, the cruel and heartless person he is probably felt pain.

I turned back just enough to see fiery liquid pour down in a shower of sparks. Chewie turns with me in his arms, and 3PO witnesses the scene.

"What…what's going on? Turn round, Chewbacca, I can't see. Oh…They've encased him in carbonite. He should be quite well-protected- if he survives the freezing process, that is."

Chewie was already mad as it was, but he growls a, **"Shut up."** to 3PO. Then a huge mechanical claw lifts Han in a carbonite form out of the huge chamber and let him drop with a thud on the floor. I move away from the form. The tears came back.

Lando started to glide over to the form and then kneels, adjusting some knobs. He then shakes his head. Is that in relief or sorrow?

"Well, Calrissian, did he survive?" Vader asks him.

"Yes, he's alive. And in perfect hibernation." Thank god.

Vader turns to Boba Feet. "He's all your bounty hunter. Reset the chamber for Skywalker."

An imperial officer descends the stairs, walking up to Vader. "Skywalker has just landed, my lord."

"Good. See to it that he finds his way here." Lando walks over to me and Chewie and grabs my arm, but Chewie holds me back.

"**Watch it. Don't touch her."** He says.

"Calrissian, take the princess and the wookie to my ship." Vader said.

"You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision!!!" Lando shouted at him.

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." Vader says and then leaves.

Lando puts his hand up to his throat and then turns to us.

"It's not over yet."

I let my eyes drag from Han to Lando's face. "I thought I faced the worst. But now I know what the worst is." I said, looking sadly at Han's encased form one last time, and turning to Chewie. I glanced at the wookie and then we went storming past Lando.

**So there's the chapter. I know it's not that long, and that it's mostly the script from ESB, but whatever. I can't believe this story is almost over. If y'all want me to do Return of the Jedi too, and what happens between ESB and ROTJ, just tell me. **

**Thanks for all my kind readers!!!**

**xoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	16. Darker

"Stop!" an imperial officer steps in front of us. "Hold it right there. You heard Lord Vader. To his ship." He grabs me by both arms, and I try to break free, but fail. I'm still too much in shock and agony to move.

"**Let go of her!!!"** Chewie barks at him, but several stormtroopers come over and push Lando right next to Chewie.

"Let's go." They said, pushing us in the back with their guns. We walked down a hallway and all of a sudden the imperial officer runs up to me and grabs me by the shoulders as if to protect me. The stormtroopers start to fire. I try to see who they're firing at, and then I see it.

Luke.

"LUKE! Luke, don't- it's a trap! IT'S A TRAP!!!" I scream right before the officer drags me through the door into another corridor.

Just try to forget about Luke. He'll be okay. He's really clever, and heroic. Han was heroic. Oh goddess Leia! Stop thinking about Han! Then all of a sudden, we stop. The guards immediately aim their weapons at the startled stormtroopers. The guards (I'm guessing that they were Lando's) walked up and took their weapons from them, giving one to Lando and one to me. What's going on?

"Well done. Hold them in the security tower- and keep it quiet. Move." He whispers to one of the guards and then the stormtroopers walk away. I stare at Lando in disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask as he starts to undo Chewie's binders.

"We're getting out of here."

"I knew all along it had to be a mistake." 3PO says, but no one listens.

As soon as Lando undoes the binders, Chewie immediately turns on him and starts to choke him.

"Do you think that after what you did to Han we're going to trust you??" I practically scream at him.

"**You traitor! You've taken everything away from Leia, and now you take away Han too!?!!" **He screams. I almost stopped and stared at Chewie. He really did take to Han's request to look after me.

Lando tries to free himself from Chewie's grip, but fails. "I had no choice…"

"**You had every choice in the world!!!!"**

"What are you doing? Trust him trust him!!" 3PO screams at the giant wookie.

"Oh, so we understand, don't we Chewie? He had no choice."

"I'm just trying to help…"

"We don't need any of your help."

"H-a-a-a…." He chokes.

"What?"

"It sounds like Han." 3PO chimes in.

"There's still a chance to save Han…I mean, at the East Platform…"

Still a chance? Still a chance to save Han?? "Chewie!" I scream at him and he releases Lando, chasing after me down the hallway. 3PO said something to Lando, but I didn't hear. They're still is a chance to get Han back. I ran down the corridors as fast as I could, absentmindedly shooting stormtroopers that came in my way. We picked up Artoo somewhere along the way, but I didn't really care. Han. He was all that I really cared about.

Here we are!

The East Platform!

I ran out to see Boba Fett's ship take off.

No.

Han.

He's gone!

NO!

Chewie sees my hurt expression and says, **"Cub!! Leia. It's going to be okay…"**

I knew it wasn't.

I knew.

If we never get Han back, it is never going to be okay.

Without him, my world will seem a bit less bright.

The world already feels a bit less bright.

Without him, my world will never be the same.

No, without him, my world will seem dark.

**I feel sort of….missing….without Han in my story anymore. Sorry it's so short. Okay. 2 questions for the sequel. **

**1) Should I continue adding Chapters to **_**this**_** story and have it include ROTJ or should I make it a completely new story.**

**2) Who's POV should it be in? Leia's or someone else's?**

**Thanks SOOO much!**

**You guys are the best!**

**xoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	17. Stars

I don't really remember what happened after that. I guess my life swirled into turmoil, and my vision got blurry. Either that, or I couldn't see what was going on.

Realization finally hit that we were leaving Cloud City when I walked onto the ship. Well, _ran_ onto the ship in the hopes that I wouldn't get shot.

When I entered the ship, Chewie turned to me. **"Leia. Listen, go get cleaned up. Just…Look, it's going to be okay, all right…cub?"**

I smiled at him, and went to go to the cabin. Chewie just called me Cub. He's never called anyone but Han 'Cub'. He must really be taking Han's request really seriously. Right when I stepped inside the cabin I stopped. Han's jacket was lying on the bed, and the bed was messy with the sheets thrown everywhere. His imprint was still on the mattress. Before the tears welled up in my eyes, I fled the cabin. We were just taking off.

"Move." I ordered Lando, and he promptly got out of Han's seat.

After staring out into the clouds for a minute, I felt something….strange. I sounded like…it almost sounded like Luke was calling out for me….but he was calling for me in my brain. I was pretty sure that Lando and Chewie couldn't hear it. Then I heard it again, and I was almost positive that Luke was trying to contact me.

"Luke…" I whisper. I am almost afraid of my own voice. "We've got to go back." I said to Chewie.

"**Go back?"**

"What?" Lando asked me.

"I know where Luke is."

"But what about those fighters?"

"**Yeah, Those fighters are pretty…"**

"Chewie, just do it."

"But what about Vader??" Lando cries.

"**Shut up!!!"**

"All right, all right, all right!" Lando throws his hands up into the air and surrenders.

We make a banking turn around a cloud and shoot like a canon towards the underside of Cloud City.

"Look, someone's up there." Lando says, pointing towards the small figurine grasping at the poles underneath the City.

I slightly gasp.

Luke.

I try hard to stay calm. I can't lose _both_ Luke AND Han in one day! "It's Luke! Chewie, slow down. Slow down and we'll get under him. Lando, open the top hatch." I command each of them and Lando bolts out of the cockpit.

Luke started to fall.

Oh goddess.

No.

Chewie shoots the ship forward.

"Okay. Easy, Chewie." I said as the Falcon gets under him as Luke falls down onto the ship.

Thank god.

All of a sudden three TIE fighters start to race towards the Falcon, shooting laser blasts at us.

"Lando?" I ask in a worried tone into the intercom.

"Okay, let's go." We start to race away as the TIE fighters closely follow us. Heavy laser assault begins on the damaged Millennium Falcon. Han's baby. I always thought that _I _ was his baby.

Explosions continue to erupt around the cockpit, and the ship fiercely shakes. Chewie howls a, **"HELP!"** As he frantically tries to control the ship.

Suddenly, the cockpit door opens and Chewie and I turn around. A bloody and battered Luke enters the cockpit with Lando supporting him.

My god.

I jump out of my seat and run over to him, hugging him.

"**Luke! You're all right! Leia would have died if you weren't okay."**

"Oh, Leia." Luke whispered, and then I help Luke out of the cockpit towards the medical center where I put Han in when he was injured.

"Here you go." I lay him down onto the cot and start to wrap his arm…well what was left of his arm. "What happened?"

"Vader. I fought Vader." He said, and I slightly gasped.

"Luke." I sadly said, getting a protective cuff out from a drawer.

"Where's Han?" He asked.

There was the question. The immediate question.

How was I to tell him about what happened to Han? How was I supposed to tell him that I was in love with Han and not him?

I didn't answer and then put the protective cuff on his arm.

"Leia? Are you okay? Where's Han?"

The ship lurches, and I gently wipe his face. "I'll be back." Perfect time to escape. I look at him and then quickly kiss him, leaving the cabin and then walking towards the cockpit.

There were millions of alarm buzzers that were filling the ship. What the hell was going on?? As I enter the cockpit, I see Lando anxiously watching the flashing lights on the control panel. He hurriedy adjusts some switches.

"**Lando. Look!" **Chewie says, pointing towards the ship in front of us.

"Star Destroyer." I said, standing behind Lando.

"All right, Chewie. Ready for light-speed?" Another explosion rocks the ship. I turn and notice a green panel next to me flashing on. I know what that means…

"All the coordinates are set. It's now or never."

"**Ready?"** Chewie barks at Lando.

"Punch it!!" He screams, and the giant wookie shrugs. He pulls back on the throttle and the sound of the ion engine winds up and then dies.

"**WHAT?! WHY DOESN'T IT WORK??"** Chewie howls, putting his head in his hands.

The laser bolts continue to rock the ship. Of _course_ it doesn't work. I give Lando an evil look. He of course notices it.

"They told me they fixed it! I trusted them to fix it! It's not my fault!!"

Where have I hear _that_ before?

Chewie angrily gets up from his chair and then storms out of the cockpit, giving Lando an angry shove as he storms past him.

"What now?" I angrily shout at Lando. "See, we wouldn't be in this predicament if you didn't turn us over to the empire! I thought that you were Han's friend!!" I screamed at him.

"Leia, are you _ever_ going to forgive me?" Lando asks me.

"Look, you don't understand. Han… was my first boyfriend. He was the first person I loved that loved me back."

Lando looks at me and I turn away from his gaze.

"Oh." Was all he said, and he turned back to gaze out of the cockpit.

We suddenly were sprayed by a shower of sparks.

"CHEWIE!!" Lando screams through the intercom at him.

I turn around and Luke enters the cockpit, looking out the window.

"It's Vader." He suddenly says. He looks horrible. He needs to go and lay down.

I could hear him whisper to himself. "Ben, why didn't you tell me?"

Why didn't he tell him what?

All of a sudden, Lando and I are thrown back in our seats and we unexpectedly shoot into hyperspace.

"YEAHHH!!!!" Lando shouts, and I smile at him.

Chewie enters the cockpit and scoops Luke up in a big hug. **"How are you kid?"**

"Hey Chewie." Luke laughs. "Where's Han?"

I looked at Lando and then at Chewie, who dropped Luke.

"Luke, I'm sorry to tell you this. Truly I am, but Vader gave Han to the bounty hunter, Jabba the Hutt."

"Oh. Shouldn't we go after him?"

"That's what we're trying to do."

"Come on, Luke. Let's go lay down." I sadly said, taking his hand and then leaving the cockpit. Luke stopped me on the way to the cot.

"You care about him…Don't you?"

I can't tell him I love Han. "Of course I do. I care about him the same way I care about you."

"No, Leia. I mean, you care about him a lot."

"No I don't." I said, bandaging up the rest of his arm.

"Leia, don't lie. You're a horrible liar."

"Luke, I…" I said, looking at him and pausing. Lando entered the room.

"Leia. Luke. We're coming up on the medical freighter. I figured that that would be best for Luke's condition." Maybe Lando actually did care.

"Luke? Chewie will help you out onto the cruiser. We're just about to attach to the ship."

Luke smiled and then got up and followed Chewie towards the door, walking through it and going into the medical cruiser.

"Leia. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

"Lando, the only way that I will ever forgive you is if you get Han back." I said, getting up and brushing past him as I walked into the medical cruiser.

I got changed into a white robe and then went to go and check on Luke. They were giving him a mechanical hand.

Chewie and Lando were on the comlink and were getting ready to take off.

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine." Luke said into the comlink.

"Princess, we'll find Han. I promise." Lando said to me as I soaked in his words.

"Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal."

"**Okay. You both be good. We'll get Han as soon as possible cub." **Chewie said into the comlink and I smiled.

"Take care, you two. May the Force be with you." As the droid continued to work on Luke's arm, I drifted towards the big window. I really wanted him back. Oh so badly I wanted him back. I knew it was going to be months before I saw him again, and I just had to get used to it.

Luke got up and stood next to me, staring out the window too. He wraps one arm around me and pulls me close.

Oh I wanted him back so much.

I gazed out the window and watched the Falcon fly by.

I looked at the galaxy and then at the stars.

The stars were always the brightest when Han was here.

Now, the stars are dim.

**SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY!! I HAD A PROJECT!! ON THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! What the heck??? Anyways. Here's the chapter. That's the end of ESB. I decided that I would continue with this chapter and keep with Leia's POV for most of it and occasionally switch it to Han's POV. **

**So there you go!**

**Thanks SO much for all your support!**

**Glad you like this story as much as I do!**

**xoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	18. Handsome ExSmuggling Scoundrel

"Leia?" Luke asked, and I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I ask, and then become attracted to the stars, and my eyes drift to them. Maybe if I count them, then it may help me believe that Han was here, the last time I counted the stars and fell asleep in his arms.

1…2…3…4…

"Are you okay? You seem rather…quiet? No…depressed?" Luke guessed at his word choice.

…5…6…7…8…9…

"Leia? Are you…are you counting?"

"10…11…12…13…14"

"What are you counting?"

"Stars." I softly said. "Like when I was at Alderaan and couldn't sleep, I'd count the stars. Goodnight Luke." I said, giving his hand a squeeze and then leaving the premises.

I walked down the hallway to my cabin looking slightly down at the ground. Either that, or I wasn't paying any attention because I bumped into Mon Mothma…literally.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am." Mon said, leaning down to pick up her datapad she dropped.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't paying attention." I said, helping her pick it up and then stand up, facing her.

"Leia?" She asked in a shocked voice.

I nodded.

"LEIA! Oh Leia! It's been months since I've seen you. I thought you got kidnapped or left the alliance forever." She embraced me in a big hug.

"Mon, I wouldn't do that."

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling me out of the hug and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I guess you have to know. Captain Solo…Han Solo…he was handed over to the empire while he helped me escape from Hoth."

"Captain Solo? Oh dear! But wait, Leia, I thought you didn't care about him. You always fought with him."

Oh goddess she's right. I can't let my _boss_ know I'm in love with an ex-smuggling scoundrel who was just handed over to the empire.

"I don't. I just knew him really well like Luke, and it hurts to have someone from our rebel alliance be handed over to the empire."

"I see. Well go get some rest honey. I'll see you in the morning." She said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and then letting me walk into my cabin. I sighed and went to put my snow suit into the drawer when I felt something hard in its pocket.

What the…? I asked as I searched through the pocket and then found a small brown book.

My diary.

The one I stole from Han after I caught him reading it. I sat down on the bed and then flipped through the pages. Exactly 6 entries. Maybe I should make another. I turned the page and then stopped. This isn't my handwriting… Then I realized who's it was.

It was Han's.

He had written me a note in my diary.

_Dear Han's Lover, Leia,_

_Hey sweetheart, it's me, Han. You loved me a long time, huh? Well I loved you longer. I've loved you since the first day I met you. Soon we'll leave Bespin and we can return to the rebel alliance. I know how much it means to you. The ship's almost finished, and I don't trust Lando either. I think he's hiding something. It doesn't matter, because we will leave soon and we can…kiss…or do whatever without Lando walking in on us. Oh, and Leia? Please, no more fights. Please, I don't want to fight with you anymore. It breaks my heart. Yes, the hard and cold ex-smuggling Han Solo has a soft side. A soft side only for you, Leia. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and I think you know that. That bartender tonight was crazy. I saw how he attacked you for not ordering a simple drink and then the look on your face when you landed on the floor. I'll never forget that for as long as I live. It was stupid for me to walk out on you just like that. If anything ever happens to me, remember Leia, I'll always be in your heart, and I want Chewie to take care of you. He takes care of me and hurts everything that gets in my way, and since you're my girlfriend, I guess that he'll protect you the same way because Chewie knows that I'd kill him if anything ever happened to you. Don't worry sweetheart, I don't think anything will happen to Han Solo though. Count on that. _

_Love,_

_The Handsome Scoundrel Han Solo_

"Always in my heart…"

"I want you back! I love you! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and then started to cry. Silently cry though. I changed into some more comfortable clothes and then lay down in bed.

"I want you to hold me in your arms and keep me there for an eternity. Count the stars with me! Kiss me! Love me! Tell me that everything's going to be all right! I love you!"

I started to fall asleep. "I love you…"

I closed my eyes and before I fell asleep I whispered, "I love you Han Solo. This is all I can take…this is how a heart breaks."

**So there's the super short chapter. The last two lines are from a song. I was listening to it while I was writing this chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at school and then had a dance and had to get ready for that. I didn't have time. I may update 2 times today though….if I feel in the 'giving' mood. I think I'm going to have Leia go crazy because Han's gone, and she really can't take giving something else up that she loves. So if Leia's a little OOC, then she must be going crazy. So yeah. Thanks so much for the support of this story!**

**xoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	19. Delusional Leia

Han.

Poor Han.

Encased in that carbonite for an infinite amount of time.

I wasn't there with him to help him through the long sleep he was enduring. No, not me. I was stuck here in a building on Yavin IV trying hard to forget him. But no, that isn't working.

I need him. I need him so bad it hurts.

Just try to forget him Leia. But how can I when the possibility that when we find Han that he's already going to be dead is so high??

"Leia?" A voice broke through my thoughts. "Leia? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Sweetheart, Han calls me 'sweetheart'…

"Leia? Leia???" I turned my head and gasped. My god. I'm in a meeting. I straightened up in my chair and then turned to the people sitting around the table.

"Yes?" I said, looking at everyone around the room.

"Leia? Are you even paying attention?" Mon Mothma said to me, and I turned to her.

"Er…Yes." I lied. Luke's right. I'm a _terrible_ liar.

"What are we talking about then?"

"Politics?" I took a stab at it.

Mon Mothma sighed and shook her head. "No dear." She stood up. "Meeting adjourned."

Okay, that was easy. I stood up and grabbed my datapad. I don't remember taking this from my cabin. Wait, what's the number of my cabin? 234…no…432? No….324? I don't think so… "Leia. Stop. We need to talk."

"Okay." I said, sitting down next to her in a chair. Is it 456? No I don't think that that's it. 546? No, wait…maybe its 265! Yes! That's it!

"What's going on? You haven't paid attention in the last five meetings we've had today. What's on your mind?"

"Wait, we've had _five_ meetings today? I thought we've only had _two_ meetings today…."

"Exactly my point dear."

"Look I'm sorry Mon. I guess the whole 'losing Han' thing really got to me. I'm really sorry. I'll pay attention during meetings. Really I will. Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you sweetheart. Now let's get ready for dinner." Mon said, standing up and then walking towards the door. Han said that to me once.

"Wait. It's dinner time??" I asked, and I could hear Mon laugh.

**After Dinner…**

I walked into my room and then closed the door. This _is_ my room right? I looked around and noticed my clothes and Han's extra clothes on the floor and the chairs. Yeah, it's my room.

I sat down on the bed and then took out my diary, re-reading Han's message to me. Maybe I should write one to him.

_Dear Handsome Han,_

_I miss you. I miss you a lot. I miss you so much it hurts me. Oh, and I'm delusional. I don't pay any attention in meetings anymore. I couldn't even remember my apartment number. I didn't realize that we were in a meeting until Mon Mothma asked me if I was paying attention or not. I didn't even know that it was dinner time. My thoughts have been filled with you, and only you. I had a dream last night. A dream similar to the one you had about me. You know, the one that you said was the worst dream you've ever had? Yeah, that dream. It was the same, except we were walking in Cloud City. We were walking to go to breakfast. It was just you and me. Stormtroopers surrounded us and I grabbed onto you as hard as I could. I wasn't strong enough. Several troopers came over and took me away from you, and you got mad and started to attack them. Then they shot you, and I fell onto the floor. I didn't get to finish the dream…thank god…because I awoke terrified and my face as white as a sheet. Luke thinks I love you, and its true, but I don't know how Luke is going to take the news when he finds out about…us. I know that you said he harbors strong feelings for me. I counted the stars last night. I pretended that you were there. It didn't work. I went crazy last night and screamed out for you during the night. That's what 3PO said. I was a little embarrassed that he caught me screaming out "I love you Han! No! NO!!" But I think that I've endured more embarrassing things. At least it wasn't Luke. I feel sort of bad for him. He doesn't know. I'm not embarrassed to say that I'm your boyfriend, if that's what you think, I just don't want Luke to find out quite yet. I have to go. I think its lunch time. Or maybe its dinner time? Breakfast? I don't know. Maybe its time to go to bed. Yes, the clock says that its time to go to bed. I told you I'm delusional. I miss you so much. I love you!_

_Much Love,_

_Han's Lover, Leia Organa_

I put the book away and then a knock came on the door.

"Yes? Come on in." I said, crossing my legs onto the bed. It was Luke. "Hello Luke." I said, and he came and sat down next to me onto the bed.

"Listen, Leia. We need to talk. Mon says that you haven't been paying attention in meetings lately."

"I know I haven't Luke. Just forget about it. If that's what you're worried about it's really not…"

"It's because of him." Luke blurted out, cutting my sentence off.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"It's because of Han that you're not paying attention during meetings Leia…isn't it."

Is he using the….oh what's it called? FORCE! I think he's using some Jedi skills or something. He's so smart!

"It's _not_ because of Han! How could you say that?" I asked him. I think I'm getting better at the lying stage.

"Liar." He smiled.

"You think I love him."

He nodded.

"Well think again. Because I don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for bed.

"But Leia…"

"No. I need to get ready for bed. I need my rest. I am very tired and need to sleep."

"I'm sure you'd rather sleep with Han than by yourself." Luke smiled and I pushed him out the door.

I turned around and then smiled. "Of course I'd rather sleep with Han than by myself." I laughed and went to take a shower, planning on getting a goodnight sleep.

**So there's the chapter. I don't know when Leia's going to admit to Luke that she is in love with Han, but okay. Not anytime soon. Count on that. Anyways…there's the chapter. I think that Leia's diary is going to turn into more of a journal for Han to read after he comes back. So yeah. There it is. I hope you liked it! Please review!!! Thanks SO much for your support!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	20. One Mistake After Another

"Leia? Leia wake up!" A voice said.

"Huh? Han!" I giggled as the person tickled me to wake me up. "Han stop it! Just a few more minutes!" They tickled me more. "HAN! STOP! Just go make some Caff I'll be up in a little hon…"

"LEIA! THIS ISN'T HAN!! IT'S LUKE NOW WAKE UP!!" Luke?

OH GOD! LUKE!

I shot my eyes open and quickly sat up in bed. "Sorry." I said, looking down and Luke just sighed.

"Leia. Lando and Chewie are on the comlink. They are at Tatooine and think that they've found traces of Han."

"Really???" I almost screamed I was so excited, and then sat up in bed and got dressed, running after Luke and into the control room.

"Lando??" I asked into the comlink.

"Good morning Leia."

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Good morning Luke."

"Good morning Lando. Please continue with your information about Han."

"What? Oh yeah… Chewie? Where are those notes? Wait…how am I supposed to read this?? It's all messy!!! But…Fine." We could hear Lando talk to Chewie in the background. "Okay, here we go. Han is with Jabba the Hutt, which is in a remote part of Tatooine, on the other side of the planet. It should take us about two days to get to the other side…maybe three days."

"Oh." I quietly said. "Then what?"

"Then we have to…I guess we have to go with Chewie's idea which was to dress up like Jabba's guards and then you and Luke go to rescue him."

"When would that be?"

Lando laughed. "What's the rush Leia? Afraid you're going to miss kissing Han?"

I can't believe he just said that!! And right in front of Luke too. "Afraid that you're going to go too long without seeing your boyfriend?" He laughed.

Luke looked at me and I glanced up at him. "What?"

"He said…"

"I heard what he said Leia. Why did you lie to me?"

"I just…"

"You said you didn't love him."

"Luke I'm really…"

"No. Thanks a lot Leia. I thought that we were close enough that we could share everything with each other!"

"Luke I…" I said, but he was already walking out of the control room.

"UGH!" I screamed and I sat down in the chair.

A couple minutes later, Lando started to speak again. "Leia?"

"What?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…" I paused. "Because Han had told me that Luke had strong feelings for me and I didn't want to hurt him."

"When were you going to tell him Leia?"

"I don't know. I guess when we get Han back."

"So you'd rather have Luke see you and Han kiss than you to just tell him that you're in love with one of his best friends?"

"I don't know. I need to rest. My brain hurts."

"But Leia, you just got up."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I think you need some rest. Bye."

"Goodbye Lando. Goodbye Chewie." I said, and I turned off the comlink and headed to my room. I sat down on my bed and took out my journal and started to write in it.

_Dear Han,_

_Today I woke up. Well, actually Luke woke me up. He told me that Lando and Chewie had information about your whereabouts. Luke said that I kept saying your name in my sleep. When Lando told us your whereabouts, he accidentally said something like, "What's the rush? Afraid you won't see your boyfriend sooner?" Or something like that and Luke got really mad, and yelled at me. He said I lied to him. I guess I did. I told him that I didn't love you, and he seemed to believe it…sort of. I guess he only liked to joke about you and me getting together, not actually have it happen. He joked about it last night when I went to get ready for bed. So in other words, Luke knows about us. He isn't taking it very well. I really need to talk to him about it. It's not my fault you're so handsome you scoundrel! My bed was very empty today and last night. I apparently woke up asking for you to give me a few more minutes in bed and for you to make me some Caff. Luke yelled at me about that too. I guess he was kind of upset that I called him your name. Mon Mothma still doesn't know, and I think that I'd like to keep it that way, at least until we get you back. Oh god I miss you so much. I've become delusional, did I tell you that? I thought it was lunch time when I got up. Or did I think that it was dinner time? I don't know. I need you back something fierce. I really need you back. I love you. I love you. I love you, Han Solo._

_Much Love,_

_Leia_

I decided to get up and go and check on Luke, and see how he's doing. Oh god I feel so awful for not telling him. I guess I was just in denial.

"Luke?" I asked as I knocked on his cabin door. 745. I have to remember that. 745 745 745.

He opened the door and then sighed. "What Leia? What else haven't you told me?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you Luke. I really am. I just didn't know what you were going to say when you found out about me and Han."

"Okay. All right. Fine." He said, looking down at his feet.

"If it's all right then why are you still sad?"

"I'm not sad."

"Now don't you lie to me too! Luke, I know you too well. What else is troubling you?"

"Um..." Luke slid his hand up and down the door, thinking about the right words. "No." He shook his head.

"What? I can take it. What?" I asked him.

"Okay…Um…Okay…Why couldn't you love me instead of him?"

**So there's the chapter!!!! I love the whole journal thing. I love this story too!!! Hehehe. Thanks SO much for your support of this story. I'd like to thank a special reviewer who I think has reviewed for almost every chapter…SidiousSith. Thanks SO much! You're the one that keeps me going on this story!! Thanks again!!!**

**Mucho Love,**

**xoxoxo**

**Alexandra**


	21. Padme and Ani

"Um…" How could I respond without hurting his feelings? "Um…Luke…I don't…I don't know…I'm sorry." I said, turning around and then heading back to my room. It's going to be a long night.

**3 DAYS LATER**

_Dear Han,_

_Luke hasn't talked to me for 3 days now. I think that it's a new record. I'm not going to write much because Luke, 3PO, R2D2, and I are meeting up with Lando and Chewie in Tatooine. Apparently I'm going to dress up like a bounty hunter and Chewie's going to be my barter tool for you. I hope that Jabba will take Chewie and give me you. I don't think it will work. But if it does work, then Lando is going to release Chewie from Jabba's clutches…somehow. Lando's going to dress up as one of Jabba's guards. If that plan doesn't work, Luke's going to step in and use some sort of Jedi mind trick to make him give us you __**and**__ Chewie. Hopefully it's going to work. I know I've said this a billion times, but I miss you really badly. Meetings are boring. Luke won't talk to me. Everything is bad. Please Han. Please be alive. I love you._

_Love,_

_Your Princess_

I put the diary into my pocket and then walked towards the landing pad. It was time to take off and go to Tatooine.

"Hey Leia." Luke sadly said.

"Hey…Luke…I'm really really sorry. Can we just move on now?"

"I guess… I guess I was being too hard on you. **I** should be the one that is sorry, not you. You listened to your heart, and I respect that. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." I smiled, putting my hands behind his head and pulling him into a hug. "Luke…" I whispered as I twirled the back of his hair just the way I used to twirl Han's.

"Let's go." Luke said, walking up the ramp, and I just smiled and walked up after him.

We were mostly in silence the way to Tatooine. When we finally got there, we landed the ship and Lando and Chewie were already standing there.

"Hey!!!" Lando shouted at us.

"HEY!!" Luke and I screamed as we ran towards them.

"This is the furthest city on Tatooine. My guess is that it's the closest one to Jabba's." Lando said. "We need directions, but we don't really fit into the surroundings…well Chewie and I don't. Luke surely does, and Leia…you do." I looked down at my outfit.

I was dressed in white fighter pants, white boots, a white long sleeved shirt, and a big white shawl that was wrapped around my neck and shoulders.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Look, just go into town and ask someone in a shop if they know where Jabba the Hutt is. If they ask why you want to know, just either go find someone else, or say 'That's none of your business, is it?' Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded my head.

"Oh, and it would probably be better if you two held hands."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it may throw people off and not want to hurt either one of you…especially Leia…because they think that you're married and that you have a bodyguard."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

I took Luke's hand and then walked towards the city.

"Come on. Let's check in here…_sweetheart_."

"Okay." I said, walking with him towards an old repair shop.

"Excuse me." I said to the person who was rummaging under the desk.

"Yes?" He asked, and then fluttered up. He wasn't a person at all! He had wings and was…was blue!! He had a rather large nose too.

"Hi. I'm Leia Organa and this is Luke Skywalker and we just…"

"Skywalker?"

"Yes." Luke said.

"Ani?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ani. Anakin. Anakin Skywalker… and Padme? Padme!"

"Padme? That was my mother's name."

"Anakin. That was my father's name."

"My mother knew your father?"

"I guess…" Luke trailed off.

"Name's Watto." The blue creature interrupted us.

"Well…Watto. We need directions to Jabba the Hutt. We need to get our friend back."

"Oh…simple. Go down the street right here and keep going…hm…till you get to the mountain there. Then go right until you see a palace near the mountain and there you go."

"Thanks." I said, turning around and the leading Luke out of the mechanic's shop.

"Bye Padme and Ani!"

As soon as we got outside, I turned to Luke. "Why did he call us Padme and Ani?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well come on, we better get back to Lando and Chewie."

When we got back to the two, they were leaning up against the Falcon.

"LEIA! LUKE! Did you figure out where he is?"

"In the mountain. A palace in the mountain." Luke said.

"Great! Get into the Falcon. We'll be there in moments."

Luke and Chewie boarded the ship and I was just about to follow when Lando stopped me.

"Leia. Wait."

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Excuse me?"

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I think I have."

"What?" Lando curiously asked.

"The person we asked for directions…he knew my mother….he knew Luke's father…he kept calling us…Padme….and…and…Ani. It was just weird."

Lando stared at me for a moment in a look that said 'How did you find out?' and then shook his head and patted me on the back. "You just need Han back to tell you it's all right. Come on." He said, walking up the ramp of the Falcon.

I looked around the desert planet and said, "Maybe I do just need Han back. But maybe…just maybe I'm not crazy when I say that there must be something that I don't know." I shook my head and sighed before boarding the Falcon.

**So there's the chapter…hope you enjoyed it!!!! All these little surprises wrapped into the original story!!! YEAH!!! **

**Thanks so much for supporting this story!!!  
xoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	22. Ale Before Leia Or Not

"There it is." Lando said, pointing towards the building that we were approaching.

"That's it?" Luke asked. "That's Jabba's Palace."

"Yep. That's the place." Lando said, landing the ship away from the palace, just far enough away so that people couldn't see us.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Lando and he sat down.

"Okay. So I go in disguised as one of Jabba's guards. That's the first step. That way I can look out and make sure that none of you get hurt. Second, 3PO and R2 will go in and show Jabba the message that Luke is going to record. Sort of as a threat to Jabba…something like if you don't release Han, then I will use my Jedi tricks on you. If that does not work…then there is another plan. The third step is Leia will go in disguised as a bounty hunter and try to bargain for Han using Chewbacca. Then if all else fails, then Luke will go in and use some Jedi tricks on Jabba to make him give him Han. If _that_ doesn't work, then someone will sneak in at night and release Han from carbonite, and then bring him back to the Falcon where we will take off. Any questions?"

"Yes…" I said. "If everything fails, and we have to sneak in at night, then who exactly is going to do it? Luke?"

"I guess Luke could do it if…"

"No." Luke cut Lando off.

"What?" I asked him.

"Leia should go."

"Why?"

"Because…you love him. You should be the first one to see him, therefore you should free him."

"But Luke I really…"

"No. I think that that is best. What about you Lando? Chewie?"

"I think its fine with me." Lando said. "I'm sure that Han would rather see Leia's face when he's released then yours Luke…no offense."

"None taken…" Luke said.

"**Fine. I agree with Lando."** Chewie growled at me, and I smiled.

"Here. Put it on Leia." Lando said, pulling the bounty hunter suit out of the drawer next him.

I made a disgusted face, and then put it on.

Okay.

I'm ready.

I'm ready to find you Han Solo.

Han's POV

"_I love you!!!" Leia desperately screamed at me. _

"_I know." I said, my voice cracking. Of course I knew. I had read her diary, hadn't I?_

_The platform began to drop and I stared at her the whole time I went down. I didn't deserve this. I hated Lando for it. _

_Suddenly, smoke started to rise quickly and it covered my body. Then a cold liquid was poured over me as I slipped into unconsciousness._

I thought about that all the time.

I should have said more than 'I know' to her before I left. I should have said something like, 'I know Leia. I love you too.' But that wouldn't be really… **Han** like. What the heck am I supposed to do while I sleep in here? I've run out of dreams…um…nightmares.

Yeah, I had that damn nightmare again.

The one where Leia's killed?

Yeah. That one.

Then I've had dreams about Leia and I kissing and then Luke walking in on us, and Leia getting mad, and running away.

That was another nightmare I had.

Then I actually had a good dream. It was about me and Leia and we were laying in each others arms on the ground and counting the stars.

Every since that night Leia said she liked to count the stars, every time I look at them, I count them.

Damn, I can't even play Sabaac in here! Well there's no one to play with anyways…what the hell is a guy supposed to do? I'm tired of sitting around all day. I need an ale something fierce. When…If…I get out of this stupid prison I'm going to go and buy the biggest Ale that I can find. Then I'm going to find Leia. But I love her. Shouldn't Leia come before Ale?

Nope.

Ale before Leia.

I miss her though. I miss kissing her. I miss hugging her. I miss holding her in my arms as she cried. I even missed her complaining about Lando and how she doesn't trust him and her complaining about how the destruction of Alderaan was all her fault. I hope she got my message from me in her diary.

I hope she's looking for me. Or maybe she got together with Luke after all. Maybe she thought that I was dead and she decided to forget about me and get hitched with that farm boy.

Oh that would break my heart. I doubt that she's even told Luke about us. I bet she hasn't even told anyone. She's too embarrassed that I'm her boyfriend. Or maybe ex-boyfriend now. What else can go wrong?

Then, all of a sudden, the carbonite seemed to be heating up and peeling off. I moved my lips. I can actually taste fresh air! Someone's freeing me!!! Everything's coming free! My arms, my legs…I fell down onto the ground. Ah the ground.

Someone picks me up and brings my close to their body. Leia? No. Their skin isn't as soft…it's…_hard._ I open up my eyes and then gasp. I can't see. It's all blurry. I begin to cough. I feel like a newborn baby. Everything is so…different.

"Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite." A voice I don't know says to me. I bring my hand up to my face and then moan. This is strange. "Shhh. You have hibernation sickness."

"I-I can't see." I say, and adjust in the persons arms.

"Your eyesight will return in time."

"Where am I?"

"Jabba's palace."

I reach up with a shaky hand to touch the persons face. It feels…metal. Not real. Like a machine.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, A voice I recognize says, "Someone who loves you."

"_I love you!" Leia desperately screams._

"_I know." _

"Leia!!!" I scream and she brings my face close to hers, giving me a warm and hungry kiss. Gods I've missed her.

"I gotta get you out of here." She says, helping me stand up.

An unwanted cackle is heard from behind a curtain.

"What's that? I know that laugh." DAMN IT! JABBA!

I hear a curtain open and then hear lots of laughter. Leia helps me turn around. Gods, did I say how much I loved her?

"Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba. I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault." Yeah, I got a little sidetracked loving Leia. It's not my fault I fell in love.

He just laughs at me.

"It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder."

"Look…" I start.

"Take him away!" Jabba screams, and guards surround me. I can't see Leia. Where'd she go?

"Jabba…I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!!" I scream, and then I am dragged off by guards. "Watch it!" I said to them, and they stab me in the back to make me move forward. "AHH!" I scream. Man I'm tender from that carbonite. They pushed me down the hallway and then I hear a whine of a big door open and then a creak. They throw me into the room…my guess a cell and then slams the door behind me.

There is only this one light blur that is coming from the ceiling into the small room.

Okay Han. Calm down. Leia'll be all right. She's a strong woman. You have to be all right Solo. Come on. Get it together!! I'm sure that Lando and Chewie are both okay too. Just keep it together. Jabba won't do anything to Leia. Its okay So… Wait. What's that?

I hear a large growl from the other end of the cell.

"Chewie? Chewie, is that you?" I asked.

"**Han? HAN!!!" **He screams and then runs towards me, pulling me into a hug and lifting me off of the ground.

"Ah! Chew---Chewie!!!" I scream.

"**It's good to see you all right cub!!!"**

"Wait. I can't see, pal. What's goin' on?" I ask him.

"**Luke's trying to rescue us from Jabba using some Jedi trick or something."**

"Luke? Luke's crazy. He can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody."

"**He's a Jedi Knight."**

"A…Jedi Knight? I—I'm out of it for a little while, everybody gets delusions of grandeur."

"**You okay, cub?"** Chewie asks me, and then pulls me into a hug, petting my head.

"I'm all right, pal. I'm all right."

"**You sure?"**

"Yeah. How's Leia?" I asked, changing to subject.

"**Oh, she's fine. She's a bit delusional though."**

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"**Oh, I guess the stress of another thing that she loved being taken away from her was too much, so she wasn't paying attention to anything. Half of the time she couldn't even remember whether it was lunch time or dinner time or breakfast time! She couldn't even remember her cabin number."**

"Really? Leia? She was stressed because of me?"

"**Yup. Oh, and she told me to give this to you if I saw you."** Chewie said, reaching in his bag that was holstered to his crossbow and pulled out a book. Well by the looks of it, I would say it was a book. He handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked, turning the book over in my hands.

"**It's her diary."**

**So there's the chapter. Oh, and the reason that Leia was totally clueless about he whole Ani and Padme thing was because she was still delusional and cared mostly about Han instead of the whole Padme/Ani thing. Luke's going to say something to Leia about it later. So yeah. Review please! Thanks so much!!!**

**xoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	23. Reunited with a Date

"Her diary?" I asked Chewie, shocked at the words that were coming out of my mouth. "Why would she give me _her diary_?" Wasn't this the same woman that yelled at me for reading it and took it away from me?

"**I don't know cub, but she was very determined that you read it."**

"Well then I guess she read my letter to her…" I trailed off, and opened up the book. Damn it! I can't read a bloody word in this diary! My seeing from that damn carbonite is all screwed up! I'm blind!

"**Maybe she wrote you a letter to you too cub. You know, while you were gone."**

I sighed and slumped down onto the ground.

"I'll read it later." I said, and then put the book into my pocket.

Then I hear the door open and a couple of people walk in. Jabba's guards by the look of it. My eye sight is getting a little better, but still not 20/20.

They roughly and arrogantly put their arms around me, putting binders on my hands. I was too weak to shake them off. They put binders on Chewie too and then push us out into the grand room where Jabba was.

Man there are a lot of people in here. I can't see Leia! Where is she? More importantly, what did Jabba do to her??

"Han!" Someone shouts out at me as the guards bring us to a stop at one another. It's Luke!

"Luke!"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. Together again, huh?" I ask him, suppressing a laugh.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"How are we doing?"

"The same as always."

"That bad, huh? Where's Leia?" That was the immediate question that popped into my head. I wanted to know if she's all right.

"I'm here." Leia speaks up and I turn to Jabba. Leia was lying next to Jabba, that's all that I could make out, and he was…that's repulsive! He's stroking her hair like she's his pet. I wanted to lunge at him badly. I want to just murder him! He's going to hurt her! She's not his pet!!!!!

"Oh, dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately." 3PO says.

"Good, I hate long waits." I complain. Gods I'll miss Leia. I love you!!

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc."

"Doesn't sound so bad." I say to Luke, and he just gives me a disturbed look.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years."

Ew. "On second though, let's pass on that, huh?" I ask him.

"**Yeah!" **Chewie growls at the ugly piece of slime.

"You should have bargained, Jabba. That's the last mistake you'll ever make." Luke says. What is he talking about?

Jabba just laughs at whatever Luke was talking about, and soon guards surround us, taking our arms in their hands. People start to cheer, and I glance over at Chewie and then Leia. They both look worried. Luke however looked like he was having the greatest time of his life.

I wanted to go and kiss Leia, and tell her I loved her. I'm surely going to die.

Leia's POV

Han!

NO!

Jabba can't do this!

I'm _not_ his slave!!!

I stand up and move towards the window so I can have a better view.

"NO!" he screams at me, and pulls my chain back, pushing me against his squishy body.

"Can't I just watch?" He lets my chain go a little, and I move closer to the window. I can see them standing with their arms binded together standing on the Skiff.

He pulls back on me again. What now?? He brings me close to his body.

"Soon you will learn to appreciate me." He says, and I give him a disgusted look, pulling myself back to the window. Yeah right. I sure hope that Han doesn't get hurt. He looks dashing standing out there on that Skiff with his hair blowing in the breeze. We finally stop, and I get to see Luke and Han walk to their death. Why am I watching this?

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas." 3PO says.

I can see Han stepping forward. Gods he looks mad. Even from my angle he looks mad. I haven't seen him this mad since the time that Lando betrayed us.

"Threepio! You tell that slimy piece of…worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us. Right?" Han spits.

"**Yeah!!"** Chewie growls.

"Jabba! This is your last chance. Free us or die." Luke says. The Jedi mind tricks don't work. You can't talk your way out of this one.

Lando, disguised as Jabba's guard, moves towards Luke, who nods at him. What are they doing? Is it a secret plan or something?

"Move him into position." Jabba says, and I realize that it's time for them to die. It's all my fault. I'm so selfish. I just wanted to save Han. Luke starts to signal at different things around the area. What is he doing? The guard pushes him forward, and he stares down into the pit. Before he can do anything, the guard pushes him, and as he falls off, he quickly turns around and then grabs back onto the plank, which sends him flying into the air. He does a quick flip and then lands back onto the platform. Suddenly, his lightsaber is shot into his hand, and he ignites it, killing a few guards near him while freeing Chewie and Han from their brace.

YES!!!  
WOOO!

I KNEW that he'd have a plan! I just knew it!

As I watch Han, Chewie, Lando, and Luke battle it out, I realize that I must do something, but what?

Then I found it! Well…felt it. The chain! The chain that Jabba keeps slashing against my skin, making my neck and my legs and back very very sore. I jump over Jabba's throne and throw it over his hug head. I violently pull at the chain. Come on!! Come ON!!! DIE ALREADY!!! I pull harder, and groan at the amount of energy it's taking me.

I can see his huge eyes bulge out from their sockets, and his tongue pan out onto his hideous face. His tail keeps quivering though, and I pull harder and harder till finally he dies. Thank god. I sigh and then try to free myself from the chain.

Suddenly, I hear beeps.

R2!!

He comes over to me, and detaches the chain from Jabba's grip using a laser bolt.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I say, running towards the exit.

Where are they? I enter through a passageway and realize I'm on the deck. I see Luke struggling with another guard. He sees me and turns to me.

"Get the gun!!! Point it at the deck!!!"

Huh?

I turn around and then see a huge barge cannon. I climb onto the platform and slowly swivel the gun around. Why can't it go faster??

"Point it at the deck!!!" he screams at me. I'm trying!!!

There! Finally it's pointed at the deck!

"Come on!" He says, motioning me towards him, a rope in one hand. I grab onto him, and he kicks the trigger of the gun. It explodes and I bury my face into Luke's shirt as he swings over to the skiff.

"Let's go! And don't forget the droids."

"We're on our way." Lando smiles and then takes off.

"HAN!" I scream, running towards him.

"Leia." He breaths in joy. I hug him tightly.

"Oh gods Han I missed you. Did you get the diary?"

"Yup. Got it right here." He said, pulling it out of his pocket and showing it to me before placing it back in.

"Good." I said as I breath into his chest. This is real. "You know…" I said, slightly laughing. "I never thought I'd have this again."

"What?"

"I never thought that you'd hug me again. I never thought I'd have you back. This is real."

Lando walked over to me, and gave me a blanket, which Han gladly wraps around me.

"Me neither. I never thought I'd have _you_ back."

I smiled and pulled back in his arms.

"Well now you do, Lover boy." I grinned and then leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed back, and my heart leapt.

"We're here!" Lando said, landing the skiff. What a dust storm. I pulled away from Han, and took his hand.

"I can't see."

"Sure you can. I'll help you."

"Okay." Han smiled, and I led him off of the Skiff and onto the sand.

"I don't know. All I can see is a lot of blowing sand!!" Han screams. You can't hear ANYTHING over the sand storm.

"That's all any of us can see."

"Then I guess I'm getting better." He says, and I smile as I head him under the Falcon as a bunker for the sand storm.

"I've got to hand it to you, kid, you were pretty good out there." Han says.

"I had a lot of help. Think nothing of it."

"No, I'm thinking a lot about it. That carbon freeze was the closest thing to dead there is. And it wasn't just sleepin'. It was a big wide awake nothing!!" Han screamed. Gods, that must have been awful.

"**Don't feel bad for Han."** Chewie growls and messes up Luke's hair. I walk over and give him a hug.

"Thanks." I whisper in his ear, and then I go back to Han.

"I'll see you back at the fleet."

"Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?"

"I have a promise I have to keep first…to an old friend."

Huh?

Han looks at Lando.

"Guess I owe you some thanks, too, Lando."

"Figured if I left you frozen like that you'd just give me bad luck the rest of my life, so I might as well get you unfrozen sooner or later."

"He means 'You're welcome.'" I say to Han.

"Come on, Let's get off this miserable dust ball." Lando says, and we all board the Falcon.

"Luke's on the comlink!" Lando screams at us, and we rush into the cockpit. Lando was sitting in Han's seat, Chewie's sitting in his normal seat, Han's sitting behind Lando, and I'm sitting behind Chewie.

"I'll meet you back at the fleet." Luke says.

"Hurry. The Alliance should be assembled by now."

"I will." Luke said.

"Hey, Luke, thanks. Thanks for comin' after me. Now I owe you one." Han says, and then turns off the comlink.

I turn to him and smile, wishing I could have some time alone with him.

**A few hours later when we arrive at the command ship…**

I have to go and put in the projection for the briefing tomorrow of our new mission in the Briefing Room. I wish I could just have some time with Han! Is that so much for a princess to ask for?

I sigh and then hear the door open behind me. I spin around and then smile.

"Hey." Han says, walking towards me.

"Hey yourself." I said, and he stops next to me, taking my hands in his.

"You wanna go and have dinner tonight? Just the two of us?" He asks me. I smile. Finally some alone time with the man I love.

"Sure. Just let me finish putting the last projection in." I said, freeing one of my hands from Han's grasp and inserting the memory chip into the slot. "Okay. Thanks." I said, leaning up and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"My pleasure sweetheart." He said, turning and taking my hand in his. We walked out of the room smiling.

As we were leaving, Mon Mothma stood up from her hiding place behind some crates. She smiled smugly and then sighed, an annoyed look on her face. "I thought so."

**So there's the chapter!!! I know it's long…but whatever. Review please! Thanks so much for the support of this story!!!**

**xoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	24. Mon Mothma Interrupts

Han's POV

"Leia? Are you ready? We're going to be late. By the time that we get there, they're going to close!!" I yelled at her. Man I'm impatient.

"I'm sorry Han. I just need ten more minutes and I'll be set." I sighed and looked around the cabin, sitting down onto the bed.

I looked down at the floor and noticed something familiar.

My clothes were on the ground.

Leia was sleeping in my clothes.

I smiled and then reached into my pocket, pulling out the diary Chewie had given me. I guess since I have nothing better to do, I'll just read it.

_Dear Handsome Han, _I laughed. She thinks I'm handsome!

_I miss you. I miss you a lot. I miss you so much it hurts me. Oh, and I'm delusional. _

So that's what Chewie was talking about…

_I don't pay any attention in meetings anymore. I couldn't even remember my apartment number. I didn't realize that we were in a meeting until Mon Mothma asked me if I was paying attention or not. I didn't even know that it was dinner time. My thoughts have been filled with you, and only you. I had a dream last night. A dream similar to the one you had about me. You know, the one that you said was the worst dream you've ever had? Yeah, that dream. It was the same, except we were walking in Cloud City. We were walking to go to breakfast. It was just you and me. Stormtroopers surrounded us and I grabbed onto you as hard as I could. I wasn't strong enough. Several troopers came over and took me away from you, and you got mad and started to attack them. Then they shot you, and I fell onto the floor. I didn't get to finish the dream…thank god…because I awoke terrified and my face as white as a sheet. Luke thinks I love you, and its true, but I don't know how Luke is going to take the news when he finds out about…us. I know that you said he harbors strong feelings for me. _

So she hasn't told Luke…just as I thought.

_I counted the stars last night. I pretended that you were there. It didn't work. I went crazy last night and screamed out for you during the night. That's what 3PO said. I was a little embarrassed that he caught me screaming out "I love you Han! No! NO!!" But I think that I've endured more embarrassing things. At least it wasn't Luke. I feel sort of bad for him. He doesn't know. I'm not embarrassed to say that I'm your girlfriend, if that's what you think, I just don't want Luke to find out quite yet. I have to go. I think its lunch time. Or maybe its dinner time? Breakfast? I don't know. Maybe its time to go to bed. Yes, the clock says that its time to go to bed. I told you I'm delusional. I miss you so much. I love you!_

_Much Love,_

_Han's Lover, Leia Organa_

She loves me a lot. Well I already knew that.

"Okay Han! I'm ready!" Leia screamed from the bathroom and then emerged from the room. Gods she looks stunning. Her hair was in one long braid that hung down her back and had a silver ribbon that was weaved into it. She was wearing a simple black dress that panned out at the end, creating a flowing look. It was silk and had spaghetti straps. Goddess.

"Okay." I said, grabbing her hand and then leading her towards the restaurant. It was great. Trust me, but it was way too expensive for me. I have to pay for it though. "So what's been going on since I've been gone?" I asked Leia, and she looked up from her plate.

"Not much. Did you get my diary?"

"Yep."

"Have you read it?"

"Just one part of it. Why?"

"It's a journal…for you. I wrote it while you were gone. Some are longer than others."

"But you never told Luke."

"About the journal? No…" Leia started, but I stopped her.

"I meant about us."

Leia's POV

"Yes I did. Well he found out. You're just going to have to read." I smiled and then he smiled back at me, and I giggled.

"What else has been going on? You were delusional?" He asked me.

"Yes. I couldn't even remember what time of day it was! I couldn't remember whether it was Dinner or Lunch or Breakfast or Bed time!! I couldn't even remember my own cabin number. I'm sorry Han. I was just too love sick to care about anything else besides you." I blushed and scooted closer to him in the half-circular booth that we were in.

"You were love sick?"

"Very much. I love you."

"I know." He says, and brings my face closer to his for a kiss when his comlink rings. I sighed and looked down and then looked back up at Han's mad face. He angrily turns on his comlink.

"What?" He asks, and the image of Mon Mothma pops onto the screen. SITH! "Oh! Mon Mothma! How are you, ma'am?" He asks her.

"Fine, Solo. I need you to report to the briefing room immediately."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and bring your girlfriend too." She said before her image shimmered away.

How did she know??

**So there's the super short chapter. I couldn't be on the computer long. Oh, and the diary entries that are going to be shown in other chapters are the ones that Han is reading, that Leia already wrote. Just to let you know. Thanks for your support!!!!**

**xoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	25. The Briefing Room Meeting

I could see Han gulp. "She knows? You told Mon Mothma?"

"No! I didn't! I wanted to keep it a secret! She found out! I don't know…hold on…Luke." I said. He must have told her! Luke!!! "Luke! LUKE TOLD MON MOTHMA!!!"

"Why would Luke tell Mon?" Han asked, completely confused.

"He must have been mad at me for loving you instead of him. He _must_ have told her to get revenge on me."

"Okay, two things sweetheart. 1) Why would Luke even think about doing that? And 2) How is that possible?" Han asked, and I started to stand up.

"What?" I asked him.

"Luke never returned with us. He never saw Mon Mothma after you guys rescued me."

"Yes…but he still could have told her before we left. Come on." I said, grabbing Han's hand and then running to the briefing room.

"Leia…what are you doing?" Han asked me in shock as I was about to press the button to open the door when Han grabbed my arm. "You really want to face Mon Mothma?"

"She's my boss Han. She gave you an order. I have no choice." I said, and then pressed the button.

"LEIA! NO!" Han screamed, but then saw Mon Mothma standing in the middle of the briefing room.

"Han. Leia. Or should I say 'Han and Leia'?" What was up with Mon? She's never acted like this before. "Please sit." She said, motioning towards the bench that was in front of her. I looked at Han and then sat down onto the bench, Han following me.

"Han…Leia…I have some good and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" She asked us.

"Good news please." I said to her.

"Han, I am thinking about promoting you to the position of General. You have shown great dedication to the alliance over the years, and I think that your hard work has paid off." She smiled.

"Really?" Han laughed in shock. He beamed at the thought of being general.

"I'm so proud of you!" I smiled at Han, and then gave him a hug.

"Wait." Han started. "What's the bad news?"

"I really don't want to say this, and it's going to be a big mood swing for me to go from good news to bad news."

"What is it?" I asked Mon. I wish she would stop rambling.

"Leia, sweetie. You lied to me about Han!" She blurted out at me.

"I'm sorry Mon." I shook my head in despair.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't think that you would approve."

"Not only don't I approve, but you consistently lied to me and told me that nothing was going on between you and Han."

"But Mon I…"

"Stop! Leia! How can I trust you if you lied to me about _this_?!"

"I'm sorry Mon I just…"

"Leia! I can't trust you anymore. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it would be in my best interest that you leave the rebel alliance." Mon said.

"WHAT?" I asked in shock.

"What?" Han asked, looking at me and then Mon.

"In other words Leia…because of the actions that I have seen the past couple of days or weeks, and now this….I can't trust you anymore…so you're fired."

"Fired?" I asked, and then bent my head down into my hands.

"Hey!!" Han screamed, standing up in front of Mon. "You can't fire her!!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause…Leia didn't do anything wrong! She just didn't want you to disapprove. But she went with what her heart told her to do."

"I've made my decision Han." Mon said coldly. Han took one look at me and then reached into his pocket.

"Before you make your finally decision, I want you to read this." I looked at the book. It was my diary. Why was he giving Mon my diary?

"What is it?"

"You'll find out." Han said, and then walked over and took me in his arms before walking out of the briefing room.

"I can't believe I got fired." I sighed as Han brought me into my cabin and laid me down onto the bed. I was still pretty much in shock.

"Its gonna be okay, sweetheart. I think that in time, Mon will change her mind, and hopefully soon."

"I hope so too." I sighed and then laid my head onto the pillow. "I'm tired."

"Okay." Han said, and threw me his extra pair of his clothes that was laying on the floor by my bed at me. "We'll go to bed then." I smiled at him and then got changed.

We laid down into bed and wrapped the covers around us. "Ahhh." I said, snuggling in closer to him.

"What?"

"I missed this. I feel so….safe." I said, smiling.

"Hopefully it will keep your mind off of you getting fired today." Han said.

"I hope so. I don't know why she fired me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know sweetheart, I know." Han says, stroking my hair.

"Good night Han."

"Good night sweetheart."

"I love you."

"I know." Han whispered before I fell into a deep sleep.

I can't believe I got fired…

**So there's the chapter. I really wanted to update again today…so just deal with it….hehhe. Thanks for supporting the story!!!!**

**xoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	26. Han's Plan

"Leia. Wake up." Someone's voice broke through my sleep. Han? Luke?

"What?" I groaned, turning over.

"LEIA!" He screamed, and then rolled me over on the bed.

It's Han.

"Han! Stop it! I'm up already. What do you want?" I asked, sitting up in bed and then stretching.

"You have a meeting today in thirty minutes! You need to wake up!"

"Han, I don't have a meeting…I got fired, remember?"

"Leia." He said, sitting down next to me in bed. "You _have_ to go to this meeting."

"Why?" I asked him.

"You have to show Mon Mothma that you really do care, and that she shouldn't have fired you."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Go to the meeting and make a comment about _everything_ just do it Leia. I feel…bad…that I got promoted to General, and you got…well…"

"Fired. I know Han. You don't have to not say the word."

"Okay. But Leia, please, just trust me. Please?" He asked me. I looked at him and then smiled.

"You look like a little kid."

"Shut up." He blushed. I've never seen him blush before.

"Fine, I'll do it." I got up and got changed into my clothes and then grabbed my datapad before turning to Han. "Wish me luck!"

"Already wishin' sweetheart." He said, and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before letting me turn around and leave to go to the meeting room. I crossed the hall and went down several hallways before I got to the door. I can do this. You can do it Leia! You can do it!! Han trusts that it will work! You can do it!!

I sighed and opened the door.

"Senator Re…Leia?" Mon asked, turning around and then gasping. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be here. See?" I said, picking up a sheet of paper on top of my data pad and showing it to her. It said 'Meeting for all Senators Room 321 1000 hours.' "Since I'm a senator, I'm supposed to be here." I said, and then snatched the paper from Mon's hands and then sat at the other head of the table.

"But I thought I fired you!"

All of the other senators in the room gasped and turned to look at Mon. They then started to yell at her.

They were saying stuff like, "How could you fire such a great senator?"

And "Leia is great!!"

And "Why did you do it??"

"SENATORS! SENATORS PLEASE!!" I screamed, and then stood up. "We all know that Mon Mothma has made a big mistake. Right?" I asked them.

"RIGHT!" They all screamed, but one senator spoke up.

"Senator Organa?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you get fired in the first place?"

"She lied to me about dating Han Solo." Mon spoke up and everyone in the room got quiet.

Oh goddess.

"You're dating Han Solo?" One senator asked.

"…Yes…" I said, and then looked down at the table and then blushed.

"After I promoted Han to General, I fired Leia for lying to me about their obvious feelings for each other. Then General Solo gave me a book…" Mon Mothma said, taking the diary out of her pocket. "I've yet to read it, but General Solo said that before I make my final decision of whether I'm going to officially fire Senator Organa or not, I should read it."

"Well have you read it?" I asked her.

"No."

"Then I'm not fired then, am I?" I asked her smugly and then sat down in my chair. "Please. Continue with the meeting." I said. Man, Han is really starting to rub off on me, I'm starting to talk and act like him.

**After the Meeting…**

"Leia!!" Mon screamed at me as I was about to leave the room.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Why can't you just leave when you get fired like everyone else?"

"Because Mon Mothma…I can't get fired."

"Why not?" She asked, coldly.

"This rebel alliance is my life. I have almost nothing left. My home planet was destroyed, my mom died when I was a little baby, I never knew my dad, the only thing left I have is Han and the alliance!!! I need this Mon. I really do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Han, but you have to understand this…I love him. That's all there is to it. I don't know why I do, but does it really matter whether I love him or not? No. It doesn't. So just read that book that Han gave you yesterday, and just…think about whether or not you're making a bad decision in firing me or not. Then tell me tomorrow." I said, and then turned around, looking back at her one more time and then leaving.

"How'd it go?" Han asked me when I entered my room.

"Fine I guess. I sort of yelled at her though."

"That's okay sweetheart." He said, and then brought me into a tight hug.

"I hope she changes her mind."

"Me too. Me too." Han said, holding me tightly in his arms.

**The Next Day…**

"Leia?" Mon asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" I answered, checking my hair one more time in the mirror. Han was out getting breakfast. I hope he gets back soon, I'm starving. I got up and opened up the door. "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes, I have."

"So what is it? Do I get fired? What did you decide?" I asked her.

"I decided that…."

**HHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL!!!!!!! And just to let you know, I can do the stories both ways…fired….or not fired…so start getting mad at me for giving you a cliffie now!!! MWHAHAHHA!!!**

**xoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	27. Mon Mothma's Decision and a Briefing

"Leia, I've decided that..."

I wish she would just get to the point! This is so annoying.

"Darling, I care about you dearly, I really do, but lying to me won't help your problems…"

"Problems?!" I practically screamed at her. "Han is _not_ a problem! He's the person I love very much, and he protects me from everything that he can! He would rather _die_ in protecting me than have one strand of hair on my head touched. Han is NOT a problem here! The problem here is whether or not I'm going to get fired or not! Now stop explaining the issue and just tell me whether I'm fired or not."

"Okay. I'll come right out and say it. Leia?"

"Yes?"

"After…thinking…over this 'issue' last night, I have concluded that you are _not_ fired as of now. **But** if you lie to me again, you **will** be fired, okay?"

"Yes Mon Mothma. Thank you so much!" I smiled and then gave her a hug.

"Your welcome darling. Oh, and the briefing today is right before dinner, so make sure that you and your boyfriend come to it."

I laughed. "I will Mon. And thank you!" I smiled and then Han walked in right as Mon left.

"Hey sweetheart." Han said as he walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing? Why the happy face?"

I laughed again. "Han! I'm not fired!!! Mon just walked by to tell me that I'm not! Oh, Han, I'm so happy!!" I smiled and then wrapped my arms tightly around him. "I love you." I said, and then he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you….too. And I'm happy for you." He smiled into my shoulder. "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Good. I'm starving." I said, and then sat down next to Han at the table and then started to eat my food.

**At the Briefing…**

The hundreds of Rebel commanders were all assembled in the briefing room. A hologram of the death star and a small moon were projected into the air.

Mon Mothma entered the room and I stood next to Han and 3PO and R2.

"Look Han, its Lando." I said, pointing to the man that was coolly walking towards us.

"I see him." Han starts towards him. "Well, look at you, a general, huh?"

"Oh, well, someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the battle of Taanab." Lando said.

"Well, don't look at me, pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were lookin' for somebody to lead this crazy attack." Han said, very sarcastically. I smiled, and so did Lando.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it."

Me too.

"Well, who says they didn't. But I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember?"

Mon Mothma signals for our attention, and we all grow silent, sitting down on the benches.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack had come." She said, slowly. I'm listening to the woman that almost fired me.

The holographic model changes from the Death Star to the Endor moon with a strange protecting deflector shield around it.

"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location

of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon

systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial

Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is

relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that

the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the

construction of this Death Star." Mon Mothma says.

Chatter erupts from the crowd and Han turns to me in amazement as Chewie barks a, **"Wow. That's crazy!"**

"Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, please." Mon Mothma says, backing away from the hologram to let the Admiral step forward.

You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor.

Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield,

which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield

must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield

is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly

into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor." Ackbar says.

A very concerned murmur is heard from the rest of the alliance.

"General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack." He said, and I turn to Han to see him giving Lando a look of respect.

"Good luck."

Lando nods.

"You're gonna need it." Han smiles smugly and then turns back to Admiral Ackbar.

"General Madine." Ackbar says, pointing to the man in back of him.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator." He says.

"Sounds dangerous." 3PO says. He's right.

"I wonder who they found to pull that off." Only someone crazy would say that they were going to do it…

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" Madine asks him.

What?

_Han _is going to lead the crazy attack??

I give him a startled look and then it changes to admiration.

He probably did it for me. He knows how much the rebel alliance means to me.

"Uh, my team's read. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle."

"**I'll do it general!" **Chewie speaks up, raising his hairy paw in the air.

"Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you."

"**It's nothing really. I have to protect you anyways."**

"That's one." Han smiles.

"Uh, me in." I said, to him, shaking his shoulder and he gives me a big smile.

"I'm with you, too!" A voice says from behind me.

Luke!!

He walks down the stairs and Han, Chewie, and I stand up, surprised and delighted.

I warmly embrace him. It's strange though…he feels…different. Like there has been some sort of change in him.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Ask me again sometime." He hesitantly says.

"Luke." Han smiles.

"Hi, Han…Chewie."

R2 beeps something to 3PO who says, " 'Exciting' is hardly the word I would use."

We all laugh at the golden droid and then sit back down onto the bench.

"Well, then that's the strike team. Good luck everyone. To your stations, and may the force be with you!" Madine says, as he dismisses the meeting.

"Leia." Mon Mothma stops me as I begin to walk out of the room. Han stops too.

"Han, go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Han looks at me quizzically and still stands there.

"Go!" I laugh, and he smiles and then hesitantly walks out of the room.

"I'm glad that everything worked out between you two."

"Thanks."

"Your Welcome, oh, and Leia? Be careful on that moon, and Leia?"

"Yes?"

"Play nicely."

I laugh at her, and she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and then walks out of the room. As she left, a letter dropped out of her pocket.

"Mon! Wait! You…you dropped something." I started, but she was already gone. Maybe I should open it. I shrugged and opened it. It's a letter to Mon, and it's written in a very familiar handwriting…wait. Hold on! This letter is from Han!!!!

**So there's another cliffie. Hehehhe. Why would Han write to Mon Mothma you may ask? Well review and you'll find out tomorrow in the next chapter!!!**

**Tehehhe.**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	28. Stick With You

Why would Han write Mon Mothma a letter??

I would highly hope…and doubt…that it's most definitely _not_ a love letter of any sort.

_Mon Mothma-_

_I know that you have made your decision in firing Leia, and made the decision of making me a general to the rebel alliance. I feel that if you fire Leia, then I will have to decline the position of general to the alliance, and join Leia in her hardship._

I've never seen Han write like this. He's actually writing like…like I would write. I didn't even know he knew the word 'hardship'.

_She's a very intelligent and beautiful woman that any alliance would use. She made one lie and she made it to protect not only herself, but you as well. She has made great contributions to this rebel alliance, and without her, I bet that you wouldn't have gotten this far. I'm not just saying this because I am truly and deeply in love with her, I'm saying it because it's not right to take another thing away from a person when she lost almost everything she loves. She lost her home planet of Alderaan, which she was sure that it was her fault that it was destroyed, her father, her mother, her step-mother, her step-father, and she almost lost me. Are you really going to take away the rebel alliance too? Her life? Basically, I'm saying that if you fire Leia (for no real reason), then I'm leaving the alliance too. I hope that you hear me out, and that you will __**not**__ fire Leia._

_Thank you,_

_Han Solo_

He actually would quit the alliance if she fired me? That's so…sweet. I looked around and then realized that no one was here.

Han!

SITH!

I ran out of the room and ran into the hangar, catching up with Luke.

"Luke!" I screamed, slowing down as I got closer to him.

"Leia." He smiled.

"Luke, please tell me what's wrong."

"I can't tell you. Well, at least not right now." He said, and then boarded the imperial ship.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Why can't he tell me? I followed Luke and boarded the ship.

"You got her warmed?" Han asked Luke.

"Yeah, she's comin' up." Luke says.

"**These seats are too small. Don't they have Wookiee sized seats?"** Chewie complained.

"No. I don't think the Empire had Wookiees in mind when they designed her, Chewie.

I enter the cockpit. I was about to sit down, but I noticed Han was frozen faced, staring through the cockpit window.

I decided to walk over to him.

"Hey, are you awake?" I asked him, shaking his shoulder warmly.

"Yeah, I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again.

"Come on, General, let's move." I said, and then smiled at him and sat down in my seat next to Luke.

"Right. Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready everybody?"

"All set." Luke says.

"Here we go again." 3PO says in a very worried tone.

"All right, hang on." Han said.

The ship starts up and leaves the docking bay of the ship and zooms into space.

"Now what?" Luke asks.

"Cool it kid. I'm not ready yet. We have to make sure that the code works first."

Through the view screen, the Death Star and huge Super Star Destroyers are seen.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie." Han said.

"**Right." **The wookiee growled.

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify." The controller spoke over the radio.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield."

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmission commencing."

A high speed pitch of the transmission begins.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid." I said.

"It'll work. It'll work."

"**I don't know cub."**

"Vader's on that ship." Luke suddenly said.

How can he tell that?

"Now don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships. Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance."

"**How am I supposed to do that?"**

"I don't know. Fly casual." Han says.

"I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come."

"It's your imagination, kid. Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here." Han said.

"He's right. We have to keep optimism."

"Thank you!" Han smiled back at me.

"**Quit squawking you two love birds and pay attention."**

I turned my head away and blushed.

"Fine." Han spat at him. After a while, Han finally speaks again. "They're not goin' for it, Chewie."

"Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."

Oh thank god. Everyone breaths in a sigh of relief. Well, mostly everyone. Everyone except for Luke, who still has that worried look on his face. Why is he so scared of Vader? If anyone should be scared of Vader, it should be me. He's done horrible things to me.

"Okay! I told you it was gonna work. No problem."

We move off towards the green planet and then land the ship.

"Come on team. Let's go."

Han takes my arm and pulls me back into the cockpit as Chewie and Luke leave.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen down there. Just stick with me, okay Leia? These forests are really really thick, and if you get lost, we could never find you again. So stay with me."

"Okay Han, I'll stick with you." I smiled and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's go before the others get worried."

I smiled and Han took my hand before we walked out into the forest.

**So there's the chapter…the POV's are going to switch from Han to Leia a lot during Endor. I don't know whose POV I'm going to do when Leia gets shot….either hers or Han's…I don't know. Anyways…Review!!**

**xoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	29. Leia's Missing

Han's POV

"Which way General Solo?" One member of the strike-team asked me.

"This way." I said, letting go of Leia's petite hand and pointing forwards.

"Come on." Leia said, motioning the rest of the squad to follow her. She started to walk, but then tripped over a branch and fell down onto the ground.

"Leia!" I screamed, and then ran over to her, picking her up off the ground. "Are you okay? Are you all right?" I asked her, scraping off the extra branches and leaves that were stuck onto her.

"Yes Han. I'm fine."

"It's just a scratch lover boy." Luke said, in a rather annoyed tone. What's the kids problem? Oh. It's because I have Leia, isn't it? Nice.

"Come on." I said, leading the rebels up a steep trail. Leia was next to me, and Chewie and Luke were behind us. The rest of the strike-team was behind Luke and Chewie, and the two annoying droids made up the rear.

Suddenly, Chewie and Leia, reaching a crest in the hill, drop suddenly to the ground, motioning the rest of the strike-team to follow.

Luke and I move closer to the two to see what they were looking at.

There were two Imperial scouts that were wandering through bushes in the valley below us. To the side, there were two rocket bikes parked.

"Shall we try and go around?"

"It'll take time. This whole party'll be for nothing if they see us." I said.

Leia motions for the squad to stay put as she, Luke, and Chewie start quietly down. I follow them too.

"Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here." I said. Actually, I wanted to say, 'Chewie and I will take care of this. I don't want you to get hurt Leia, so just stay here where I know you're safe.' But I didn't say that.

"Quietly, there might be more of them out there." Luke says.

"Hey…it's me." I grin as Chewie and I start through the bushes towards the two scouts.

I sneak up and hide behind one tree, Chewie hiding behind the other tree. I motion Chewie with my blaster that we should move forward, and I start to sneak up behind one of the scouts, and…I hear a snap from under my foot. SITH! I look down to see what I stepped on, and the scout whirls around, punching me in the stomach and knocking me into the tree behind me. I fall down onto the ground and my gun accidentally fires.

"Go for help! Go!" The scout shouts at his companion.

I can see the second scout jumping on his speeder bike and then taking off. Great. We're in trouble now. Luckily though, Chewie manages to get his crossbow and shoots the scout, causing him to crash into a tree.

YES!

I get up and then start to punch the scout that hit me, and we start to get into a rousing fistfight.

This was NOT what I had in mind. I see Luke run out of the bushes, Leia following close by with her pistol drawn. Don't get hurt sweetheart. I shoved the scout down onto the ground, and he quickly gets up.

"Over there! Two more of them!" Leia screams and then runs towards the last speeder bike. I glance over to see what she was pointing at, and then see two more scouts sitting on their speeder bikes, ready to take off.

"I see them. Wait, Leia!!" Luke screams and starts to run after the girl. Come on Luke, take care of her!! The scout punches me in the stomach and I give him a nasty glare before I shove him back into the tree.

Leia starts up the bike and takes off as Luke jumps on the bike, sitting behind her on the same bike.

This isn't what I wanted!!

They zoom into the dense forest and almost hit a tree.

"Hey, wait!!" I scream after them. "Ahhh!!!" I scream, and grab the scouts arm, flipping him over onto the ground. "Come on Chewie." I say to the wookiee and then we descend back into the woods.

"**Cub what's wrong?"**

"Leia…she's gone. She's gonna get hurt, I know it." I said, sitting down behind a tree.

"**Cub, you don't know that she's going to get hurt. She may NOT get hurt. You never know."**

"She promised that she'd stick with _me_! Not Luke!" I said, sighing.

"**She admitted she loved you, she doesn't love Luke…she's made that very clear."** Chewie said.

"I know." I sighed again and then ran my hand through my hair. "She better be all right." I said, pointing at the huge wookiee. "You better be right." I said, sitting down onto the ground.

Leia's POV

I shot through the air on the giant speeder bike.

"Keep on that one! I'll take these two!" Luke says, slamming on his brakes and shooting himself backwards, and then moving forwards, shooting the two scouts. Luke's aim is really really good, and one of the scout's bikes started to spin out of control, exploding against the tree trunk.

Goddess, will this scout ever leave me alone? I shoot my bike skyward and then raise out of sight. I drive down upon the scout and fire at him. His bike only takes a small hit. I move alongside him, and the scout reaches down and pulls out a handgun. What am I supposed to do?? He fires at my bike, sending it out of control. Great. I'm gonna die. Han's going to be so torn up. But wait….I can jump off! I quickly dismount the bike, falling into a bed of leaves as the bike zooms into the tree. I'm so tired…I sigh and then close my eyes, falling asleep.

Han's POV

What is taking them so long???

"Oh, General Solo, somebody's coming. Oh!" 3PO screams, and I quickly turn around and raise my weapon.

Luke steps out from behind a tree to find weapons pointed at him. He looks really tired. He plops himself down on a boulder and then looks around.

"Luke!" I shout, happy to see my friend. I put my blaster back into its holster and smile. Leia. She's not with him! My expression changes from happy to concerned. No, angry. Luke lost Leia! How can you lose a woman?? "Where's Leia?" I asked.

Luke's expression changed too. "What? She didn't come back?" He looked really concerned.

"I thought she was with you." I practically growled at him.

"We got separated." Luke said.

Great. I stare at Luke and then he says, "Hey, we better go look for her."

I nod and the turn around, signaling a Rebel officer. "Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator."

"Come on, Artoo. We'll need your scanners." Luke said, and we start off into the woods.

Damn!

I _knew_ that something like this was going to happen!

What if she was killed?

I couldn't live with that.

Goddess, I love you Leia Organa, please be alive sweetheart.

**So there's the chapter….Please review! Thanks so much for your support!!**

**xoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	30. Teddy Bears

"Kid. Hey! Kid! LUKE!" I screamed at the blonde haired boy that was walking in front of me. Goddess that kid is deaf.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you last see her? Let's go there first, and then we'll look somewhere else."

"General Solo?" 3PO asked, and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. I quickly turned around.

"What?" I spat at him.

"We're not going to find her." He said.

"Yeah we are. Come on. Be optimistic people. Let's go!" I screamed, and then walked in front of Luke.

A while later, Luke stopped. "This is where I last saw her." He said.

"Come on, let's spread out and look for her." I said, and then we start to go different directions. Luke runs off to my right, and Chewie starts to look near my left.

Wait, what's that?

It looks to be…a speeder. Leia's speeder. Oh goddess she _did_ die!

"Luke! Luke!!" I scream, and Luke runs over to me with a helmet in his hands.

"Oh, Master Luke." 3PO sadly says, pointing to the speeder on the ground.

"There's two more wrecked speeders back there. And I found this." Luke says, tossing the helmet to me. It's Leia's helmet. I know it is!

"I'm afraid that Artoo's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia." 3PO says.

I sigh and look down at the ground before looking back up at Luke. "I hope she's alright." I gravely say. Oh goddess, she can't be dead. She just can't! I got her…well I got Mon Mothma to agree not to fire her! What am I supposed to say to the rebel alliance if she dies??

Chewbacca interrupts my thoughts, growling a, 'Yum' and then sniffing the air.

"What, Chewie?"

"**Come with me!" **Chewie barks, running through the trees.

"What? Chewie!" I scream, running after him. We finally catch up to him, and Chewie stops at this tall stake planted in the ground with a dead animal hanging from it.

"Hey, I don't get it. Nah, it's just a dead animal, Chewie." I said, sighing and then turning around.

Chewie can't resist free food though, and he reaches towards the meat. Luke lunges at the wookiee and yells, "Chewie, wa-wait! Don't!" But it's too late because I suddenly find myself hanging upside down in a big net, suspended in the air.

Great.

Just great.

How am I supposed to find Leia now?

"Nice work. Great, Chewie. Great! Always thinking with your stomach."

"Will you take it easy? Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing. Han, can you reach my lightsaber?" Luke asks me.

"Yeah, sure!" I say, trying to move past Chewie and the droids to get to Luke at the other side of the net.

Suddenly, the net collapses, and we all drop out, landing on the ground.

Ugh.

That was a nasty fall. But we have to look for Leia. I sit up and then give a confused look. What are these things? They're like miniature Chewie's. Strange. I smile at the amusmant of these little teddy bears walking towards us. One sticks their spear in my face, and my smile changes.

"Wha--? Hey! Point that thing someplace else." I said, grabbing the spear and shoving it out of my face. Then he puts it back into my face. Okay that's it! I angrily grab the spear and then reach for my pistol. "HEY!"

"Han, don't. It's be all right."

The teddy bears swarm through us and start to grab out weapons. Wait…what is that kid doing?? He just gave that fuzz-ball his lightsaber! They try to take Chewie's crossbow, but he growls at them, telling them to get off.

"Chewie, give 'em your crossbow." Luke says, and Chewie unwillingly gives it over to them.

The two annoying droids finally untangle themselves from each other and sit up. "Oh, my head. Oh, my goodness!" 3PO screams. All of the teddy bears start to murmur among themselves and then 3PO speaks to them in their native tongue. They all then bow down to him, chanting to him.

"Do you understand anything they're saying?"

"Oh, yes, Master Luke! Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms of communication." 3PO says, but I roll my eyes and cut him off.

"What are you telling them?"

"Hello, I think…I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect. But I do believe that they think I am some sort of god."

I look at Luke and I can tell he's holding back a laugh. The annoying golden rod…a god?? Hah. Hahaha.

"Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" I asked 3PO.

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper."

"Proper?!" I scream at him. Why I outta-

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity." Whoever programmed him was crazy!!

"Why you—" I move towards the droid threateningly, and the teddy bear's spears are thrust into my face.

I hold my hands in surrender. "My mistake. He's an old friend of mine."

Okay, so that didn't work. So here I am, tied to a very long pole, wrapped in vines. Now I have no chance in finding Leia. What if the imperials caught her? That would be horrible. They brought my across a bridge and placed me over a barbecue pit.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." I said, looking around.

"**Me too."** Chewie growls.

How come 3PO, the most annoying droid in the galaxy, gets a throne?! I should get the throne! I'm handsome! Well, Leia thinks I'm handsome…The teddy bear speaks to 3PO, and I turn to the droid.

"What did he say?" I asked him.

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it appears you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor."

Great!

The drums start beating, and all of the furry heads turn to the large hut. I better turn my head too.

Leia!

She emerges from the hut wearing an animal skin dress with her beautiful hair hanging down.

"LEIA!" Luke and I both scream at the girl.

She moves towards us, but the Ewoks block her way with their spears.

"Oh!"

They're gonna hurt her!

"Your Royal Highness." 3PO says.

"But these are my friend. Threepio, tell them they must be set free."

3PO tries to tell them, but they shake their heads in a negative fashion.

"Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much." I said.

Well, I may die, but I know that Leia's safe.

That's all that matters to me.

**So there's the chapter. 3PO said my penname…Your Royal Highness!!! Tehehe. Okay, well just review!!!**

**xoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	31. The Truth

Leia's POV

What are they going to do to Han…and Luke. But what are they going to do to Han? Are they…wait, why are they putting logs under Han?

Goddess!

They're going to _eat_ them??

NO!

"3PO, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic." Luke says. Magic? Oh!! I get it! The force!!

"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly…" 3PO starts, but Luke stops him.

"Just tell them."

I give Han a nervous glance, and he just smiles at me. I hope he's all right. Goddess, I love him. 3PO starts to talk to the Ewoks, and Han looks at me one more time and then turns back to 3PO. The Ewoks seem…disturbed.

"You see, Master Luke; they didn't believe me. Just…" 3PO starts, but suddenly his throne starts rising up off of the ground. "…as I said they wouldn't. Wha-wha-what's happening! Oh! Oh, dear! Oh!"

The Ewoks fall back in terror and start to run away, pushing me away with them too. I have to stay!!

"Put me down! He-e-elp! Master Luke! Artoo! Somebody, somebody, help! Master Luke, Artoo! Artoo, quickly! Do something, somebody! OH! OHHHH!" 3PO screams, and then the Chief yells orders to the cowering Ewoks who quickly release the prisoners. Han runs up to me and takes me in his arms, twirling me around and then kissing me before setting me back down onto the ground and kissing me again. Luke runs over to us and we embrace each other in a group hug. I was mostly hugging Han though.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Thank goodness." 3PO said.

"Thanks, Threepio." Luke smiles at the droid.

"I…I never knew I had it in me." He said, shaking his head.

Wicket comes over to me and starts to talk to me. I kneel down onto the ground and ruffle his head. "You want something to eat?"

He turns his head in a curious manner again, and I take out a piece of a cracker I had in my pocket and give it to him. He delightfully takes it and sticks it in his mouth before grabbing me leg and giving me a hug. He then turns around and runs away towards some other Ewoks.

I look up at Han, and he smiles at me before embracing me in another hug.

"I told you to stick with me Leia." He smiled.

"I know. I didn't mean to get lost. I had to dismount my bike quickly before it ran into a tree. I would have died if I didn't jump off. And then Wicket found me and took me here. I didn't have a choice."

"I know. Come on, let's go." He said, putting his arm around me and then walking me into my hut.

"We have a banquet tonight, and then a show, well that's what they called it, tonight after the banquet, and I think that it's pretty soon." I said, sitting down onto my cot.

Han smiles at me. "Okay."

**At the 'show'…**

3PO's the show?

He told me he was doing something about our adventures and everything that's happened to us before Endor.

I couldn't understand anything that he said, because he was speaking in the Ewok's native tone. The only words that I could distinguish were Princess Leia, Artoo, Darth Vader, Death Star, Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Artoo beeps at 3PO, and the golden droid turns to him.

"Yes, Artoo. I was just coming to that."

Threepio continues, and the only words that I can recognize are Millennium Falcon, Cloud City, Vader, Han Solo, Carbonite, and Sarlacc. When 3PO mentions Han Solo and Carbonite, I wrap my arms around the arm closest to Han and then lay my head on his shoulder. I'm so glad he's not in the carbonite prison anymore. He's with me instead.

Suddenly, the drums begin to sound, and all of the Ewoks stand up and start to cheer and screech.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." I respond to Han, slowly, and unwillingly lifting my head off of his shoulder a little bit to see what's going on.

"Wonderful! We are now a part of the tribe!" 3PO delightfully says as the Ewoks run up and embrace us. I let go of Han's arm and stand up, just in time to see Luke standing up and walking outside.

Where's he going?

I decided to follow him outside, and I see him looking over the railing of the bridge up at the Death Star in the sky.

I approach him and then stop, asking him, "Luke, What's wrong?"

Luke turns and then looks at me for a long moment before speaking. "Leia…do you remember your mother? Your real mother?"

"Just a little bit. She died when I was very young."

"What do you remember?"

"Just…images, really. Feelings."

"Tell me."

What? Tell him? Why? "She was very beautiful. Kind, but…sad." I look up at him. "Why are you asking me all this?"

He looks away from me. "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her."

"Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?"

"Vader is here…now, on this moon."

"How do you know?" I asked him, alarmed that he would know.

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him."

"Why?" I asked him, confused.

He moves closer to me and looks me straight in the eye. "He's my father."

What? "Your father?" That same man that made my life miserable is Luke's _father_?

"There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance."

I move away from him. "Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I-I don't understand and could never have."

"You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it…I have it…and…my sister has it."

I stare into his eyes.

Me!

_I'm_ his sister! What?

That's….that's what the crazy blue fly was talking about on Tatooine!

Padme…Ani…they were my mother and father!

I'm his sister…Vader…is my…._father_.

"Yes. It's you Leia." He said, as if reading my thoughts. I give him a disturbed look and back away.

"I know." I say, looking down on the ground. "Somehow…I've always known." That's why I loved him like a brother! He _is_ my brother!

"Then you know why I have to face him."

"No! Luke, run away, far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you."

"No you don't. You've always been strong." He said.

"But, why must you confront him?" I ask, tears filling my eyes.

"Because…there is good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try."

I lean in and give him a hug.

My brother.

This is my brother.

I hold back my tears as Luke slowly lets go of me and walks away, disappearing onto a walkway that leads out of the village. I watch him go and then walk over to railing, my hair falling in front of my face, my tears flowing freely from my face.

My father!

He…He tortured me!

My father almost killed me!

The person he was going to kill was his own daughter!

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Han's voice breaks through my thoughts. I stifle my sobs and then wipe my eyes. Han can't know I'm crying. It will just make him very worried and upset.

"Nothing. I-just want to be alone for a little while."

"Nothing?" He asks me. He knows me too well for it to be 'nothing'. "Come on, tell me. What's goin' on?"

I turn around and look at him.

"I..I can't tell you."

"Did you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell??" He screams at me.

"I…" I said, turning around.

"AHH!" He says, getting up and walking away. He stops and then walks back to me.

"I'm sorry."

I turn to him and want to smile, but can't.

"Hold me." I command him, and he gathers me in a tight and protective embrace.

My father is Darth Vader.

Why me?

"I love you." I cry into Han's arms, the tears flowing freely.

"I know."

**So there's the chapter. Pretty long, I know. But there you go. Review please!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxoxoxoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	32. Cry the Pain Away

"What's goin' on Leia?" Han asks me as he pulls me out of his arms.

"It's horrible." I whispered, but then flung myself back into his arms.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

I stared up at him and he looked at me and smiled. Oh goddess. I love him! He's the only one who truly loved me. Even my father didn't truly love me! I started to cry, and he took his thumb and whipped my tears away. "Don't cry. Please. What's goin' on?"

"Come on." I said, taking his hand tightly in mine and walking towards the end of the bridge, sitting down on a small bench that was there. How was I going to tell Han…the man I am madly in love with…that _Darth Vader_ is my father?

"What happened?" Han asked me, trying to keep his cool.

"Luke…left."

"Left? Why?"

"He thought that he was endangering…us…and our mission here, on Endor."

"How?"

"He needed to face Vader… he could _feel_ that he was here on this moon."

"He could _feel_ that he was here? What?"

"He uses the force, Han. The force is strong in his family. His dad was the same way."

"Ah. I see. So why are you crying?"

Han's POV

Oh goddess! I know why she's crying!! She's in love with the boy! She's in love with that farm boy!

But all that we've been through? How could she love him?

Han Solo, you stupid smuggler, she fell in love with the damn kid while you were in carbonite! But what about her declarations of love to me?

What about that?  
Oh son of a sith!

I hate that kid!

Leia's POV

"I'm crying because…Luke…he told me the truth."

"The truth?" He asked me, confused.

"Yes. The truth about my parenthood. Bail Organa…" I started, but Han cut me off.

"Yeah. I know Bail. What about him? He's your dad that got destroyed with your planet, Alderaan, too." Han said.

"No! See, that's just it. Bail isn't my dad! Well, he's not my real dad. He's my step-dad. I never knew my real dad. My real dad is…" I turned away from him.

"Who?"

I looked down at the ground.

Han started to laugh. "It would be funny if it was Lando!!"

I looked up at him with a petrified stare. "It's Vader."

"Huh? What about Vader?"

"Vader's my father." I whispered to him.

He started to laugh. "Yeah right!"

"Han…I'm not lying." I said, looking at him with a depressed look on my face. He stopped laughing when he saw my look.

Han's POV

Vader?

Her _father_?

Yeah right.

But that look she's giving me now…it proves she's not lying.

But how...why… Vader?? What??

"Vader…" I said. "Vader…the man that tortured you is your…father?"

Leia nodded her head, and I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her close to me. I let her cry into my shirt.

I can't believe it.

Her father, Darth Vader, was the one who tortured her and almost killed her.

She lost her mother when she was little girl, she barely even knew her.

Her home planet was destroyed because of her father.

She almost lost…well…me.

She got fired from the rebel alliance by Mon Mothma, and then got re-hired.

She was trembling in my arms, and I my arms tightened around her.

"I'm sorry Leia."

She just started to cry harder.

**So there's the chapter. I know that it switched POV's a lot…but whatever. Please review!!! They make me happy! Oh, and just to let you guys know…I'm going to be leaving to go to CLEVELAND, OHIO (YESS) for a week to go and see the Indians play the Devil Rays. Best City EVER. So I won't update for a while. I'm leaving Monday morning, so my last update will be on the 24****th****. I'm coming back on the 2****nd****. Sorry guys…I'm going to go and see the Indians game!!! I'm SO happy! I get to see my favorite player (but he stinks right now…slumps…yah gotta love 'em.) Travis Hafner…and before I go rambling on about how great Cleveland is…I'm gonna just say one thing… LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

**xoxoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	33. Han's Breakdown

"Leia, it's going to be all right." I said, stroking her hair.

"No. It's never going to be 'all right' anymore. Never again will it be 'all right'. He's my _father_ Han. He tried to kill me. I bet he didn't even know that _I _was his daughter. But, would he act any differently if he _did _know that I was his daughter? He was going to have my _executed_!" Leia screamed at me, getting up and pushing my arms off of her shoulders.

"Leia, please, listen to me, okay sweetheart?" I asked her, standing up and facing her. "Just don't think about it, okay? I bet that before he was all…evil and wore that weird suit, he was pretty nice."

"How can you SAY something like that??" Leia screamed at me, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Because…he had to have a baby with someone. He had to _love_ someone."

Leia stopped and uncrossed her arms, looking down at the ground. "You're right. He had to be as human as you and me. He _had_ to. He had to be human because…because he loved someone and had a kid with them, and that fly…Ugh! What's his name? Watto! The fly Watto! He recognized me and Luke. He called us Padme…and…Ani. Ani! That must have been my dad's name! You're right…" Leia said, and then she sat back down onto the bench. "But why would he attack his own daughter?" Leia asked, putting her head in her hands.

"Leia, I don't know." I said.

"I need to be alone for a little while."

"What?"

"I SAID…I NEED TO BE ALONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE!!!" She screamed at me, turning away, her hair twirling around her neck as she quickly spun around.

"**What's going on Cub?"** Chewie growled from in back of me, and I turned around to face him.

I turned back around to look at Leia, who was crying. "N-Nothing."

"**You two okay?"**

"Yeah. We're fine. Come on Chewie." I said, walking swiftly past the wookiee and into the hut that the teddy bears had given me. Chewie walked in after me.

"**Cub, stop lying. What's going on?"**

"Okay." I said, sighing at then sitting down onto the cot. "This is hard. Okay. Leia told me the truth."

"**Truth? The truth? What truth?"**

"The truth about her parenthood Chewie."

"**Bail?"**

"No. See, her father is actually D-Darth Vader."

"**Vader? How?"**

"He was human before he became machine. Leia is his daughter."

Chewie growled in surprise and then scratched his head. **"Whoa. The person she was having nightmares of was…her father?"**

"Leia wasn't the only one having nightmares Chewie. Remember the one about me and Leia? The one where she got killed? Remember that? Well Vader killed her. Her _father_ killed her." I ran my shaking fingers through my hair and then rested my head in my hands. I couldn't live with myself if I figured out that _Darth Vader_ was my father. Oh goddess, this must be hard on Leia.

"**Cub? Don't you think that you're taking this a little too hard on yourself?"**

"NO!" I screamed at him.

"**You sure?"**

"Yeah."

"**Then why are you so upset about this?"**

"Leia never cries! I love her Chewie! She's lost everything that she's ever loved, and now she finds out her father is the one thing she's fighting to destroy!"

"**She didn't lose you Cub."**

"I know she didn't lose me! But she lost her home planet of Alderaan, which she was sure was her fault it was destroyed, she lost her step-father and step-mother from the destruction of Alderaan, and now she finds out that her _real_ father is Darth Vader, lord of the Sith? She must feel horrible! I would feel the same way!" I screamed, banging my fist on the table next to me.

"**Well why didn't you comfort her?"**

"What?" I asked him looking up at the hairy wookiee.

"**She was **_**crying**_** out on the bridge and you just stood there and looked at her." **Chewie paused for a moment, but then realized that I wouldn't respond. **"Some boyfriend **_**you**_** are." **He growled, and then stood up at left the hut.

**So there's the chapter. Only one more, and then I go to Cleveland! I can't believe that this story is almost over! I've really enjoyed writing this story, and that's why I'm making this night on Endor as long as I can. I'm going to be sad when it's over! Please Review! Thanks so much for your support!**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	34. Hold On Sweetheart

I watched Chewie leave, and I stood up and started to pace around the hut.

I am _too_ a good boyfriend!

I was the one who wanted to save her, I was scared to death that she may be dead by the time that we find her when Luke came back without her!

She's the LOVE OF MY LIFE, what am I supposed to do?

I wrote Mon Mothma that letter that said if she fired Leia, then she'd have to fire _me_ too. I mean, how great a boyfriend can I be?

Oh, forget Chewie, I _am_ a good boyfriend.

I ran my fingers through my hair and then stepped out of my hut. It was a cool night, and there was a faint breeze. The 'streets' of the village were deserted, and there was no one in sight. I walked over to where I left Leia, sitting on the bridge, and saw her sitting down with her knees to her chest, looking up at the sky,

Goddess, she looks so beautiful. The wind is pushing her hair in exactly the right way, oh goddess.

"Hey." I said, walking up to her. She looked up at me and gave me an awkward moment.

"Hi." She meekly said.

I sat down next to her and then took her hands in mine. They were ice cold.

"You okay?"

She looked at me, and then shook her head. "No. I'm not."

"Listen, Leia, I'm sorry, I really am. I know that this may be hard on you, but you have to listen to me, okay?"

She nodded her head. "Okay."

"Okay." I smiled, and then put her hands in my lap. "Leia. This is hard on you. I know it is. The person who is your father is the person who nearly killed you, and even though I barely knew my parents, I feel your pain worse than mine."

She nodded her head slowly, and then bent it down to the ground.

"Leia? Leia, look at me." I said, taking one hand off of hers and then lifting her face up until her eyes met mine. I put my hand back on top of hers before I continued. "Leia, seeing you cry really…"

"Hits your soft spot?" Leia asked me, giving me a faint smile.

I grinned at her. "Yeah, it hits my soft spot. I feel for you Leia, I do. Now just forget about it, okay? Hold on Sweetheart. Come on, let's go to bed, I'm getting tired, and I can't even imagine how you feel."

"I can't go to bed."

"Why not?" I asked her, trying to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep." She said, letting her legs straighten out as she scooted over to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Without me?" I grinned mischievously.

"I don't think that I'll be able to sleep even _with_ you." I thought back to during our voyage to Bespin.

"_Good…" She trailed off and gazed into the stars. "When I was a kid, I used to look at the stars all the time and wonder what was on the other planets out there. I would lie out on the balcony of my room when I couldn't sleep and count all of the stars I saw before I fell back asleep." I got up from in back of her and picked her up, sitting down into the seat, placing her carefully on my lap. She leaned up against my chest, resting her head on my shoulder, the top of her head barely touching my neck. "I miss it. I miss the palace I lived in. I miss my father. I miss my mother. I miss everyone on Alderaan. The stars were always the prettiest on Alderaan. They were always the brightest." She breathed deeply, and cuddled into me. "It's my fault, isn't it?" She asked._

"_What?"_

"_It's my fault they're dead. It's my fault everything on Alderaan is dead."_

"_No! Oh goddess no Leia! It's not your fault at all. It's the empires fault."_

"_It's mine. I know it."_

"_Leia! No! It's not your fault. Talk about something else."_

"_I wonder what Luke would think." Leia smiled._

"_Think about what?" I asked, a confused look plastered on my face._

"_Think about you and me…us."_

"_Oh. I don't know. I know that kid did harbor strong feelings for you, but he always thought since the day we met that we should be together."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart." Leia smiled at me and then looked back at the stars._

"_I miss them. I miss the brightest stars."_

"_Do you want to count them?"_

_She smiled. "I'd love to count them."_

I grinned at her and then wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I know something that can help you sleep."

"What?" She asked me, the tears drying from her face.

"Do you want to count the stars with me?"

She grinned. "I'd love to count the stars."

"1…2……3…..4…..5…6….." We counted before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Just felt like being nice and updating tonight. I have absolutely NOTHING to do, so I'm going to be nice and let you actually have 2 chapters before I leave, yes, I'm still doing one tomorrow. This is just a little chapter I whipped up tonight.**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	35. How Liberty Dies

"I'm sorry I caused you all that heartache Han." Leia said to me, running her hands up and down my chest.

"It's okay." I smiled, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"No, it isn't. You thought I loved Luke, didn't you?" She asked me, a sad look on her face.

I sighed before I spoke. "….Yes, Leia….I did."

"Well I don't, so don't you worry you handsome smuggler." She laughed, pinching my cheeks.

"I'm not worrying anymore." I smiled again, and then brought my face up to hers, our lips meeting in a fiery embrace.

Suddenly, someone started to shake my shoulder, and Leia disappeared off of my body. **"CUB!" **They screamed, and I opened my eyes.

Why I outta kill that stupid son of a sith wookiee….

"What??" I shouted at Chewie. "Way to kill a good dream Chewie." I said, standing up and then looking around, realizing that Leia wasn't there. "Where's Leia?"

"**She went to go and change into some different clothes."**

"Right." I said, and then walked towards Leia's hut.

She was standing in front of the mirror, putting on some makeup.

"Hey." I said, leaning up against the door frame.

She turned and then smiled. "Hey to you too."

I grinned back at her. "Ready? Today is the big day."

"I know."

"Today we destroy the empire." I said, and she didn't respond, she just gazed longingly into my eyes. "What?" I asked her after a long silence.

Automatically, she snapped out of her gaze and then blushed a little before saying, "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes and then moved behind her, wrapping my arms around her neck. "It's not _nothing_ Leia."

She looked at my reflection through the mirror, and then grinned. "It is too."

"Did you like something you saw, princess?"

"Yes."

I was shocked by her answer. "Really? What did you see?"

She grinned again and then turned around in my embrace. "You." She said, before kissing me on the cheek and then taking my hand. "Come on, let's go. We've got a battle to win here."

I smiled back at her and then followed her out of the hut.

Leia's POV

He's so handsome!

And the way he leaned up on the door frame like that? It took my breath away. Maybe it's just because I'm so in love with him.

"**You two love birds ready?"** Chewie asked, and Han and I both ignored the comment.

"Yep." Han said. "Ready as ever." I turned to the two teddy bears and then motioned them to follow us. We made it towards the base, recruiting with the rest of the rebel squad, and then stopped, hiding behind a log. We look onto the Bunker that leads to the generator. Four Imperial scouts, and speeder bikes are parked nearby, keeping watch over the entrance to the bunker and the shield generator.

"**Paploo says that there is back door to the generator."**

"Back door, huh? Good idea." Han says, as the two Ewoks continue their conversation that only the two ewoks (and 3PO) can understand. "It's only a few guards. This shouldn't be much trouble." Han says, and I rest one of my hands on his shoulder.

"Well, it only takes on to sound the alarm." I say to him.

He turns his head around and then grins at me. "Then we'll do it real quiet-like." I grin back at him.

"Oh! Oh, my. Uh, Princess Leia!" 3PO screams. I run over to him and clasp my hand over his metallic mouth.

"Quiet." I said. Goddess, this droid doesn't shut up or be quiet!

"I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash." 3PO says.

Huh?

I look back towards the base and sigh. "Oh, no."

The Ewok had slipped out of the forest to where the scouts were lounging. He climbs onto the speeder bike and begins randomly flipping switches. Then, the bike's engine starts to fire up, and the scouts leap up in surprise.

"There goes our surprise attack." Han sighs. He's right. There it goes, down the drain.

"Look! Over there! Stop him!" the scouts scream and three other scouts jump onto their bikes and speed away in pursuit of the small Ewok. I grin at Han who grins back at me. His smile is gorgeous.

"Not bad for a little furball. There's only one left. You stay here. We'll take care of this." Han and Chewie nod at each other as they slip down towards the bunker.

"I have decided that we shall stay here." 3PO says, standing next to Wicket and Artoo.

I watch Han sneak up behind the remaining Imperial scout and tap him on the shoulder, letting the scout chase him behind the bunker and into the arms of the waiting rebel strike team. "Come on." He says to me, in a smile and then grabs my arm, pulling me towards the bunker door's control panel. Everyone stands out of sight as the door opens. Han and I peek inside and realize that no one is in there. We silently enter the bunker, leaving only one person behind, for lookout.

Han turns to me and I look at him, nodding my head and then we continue forward. We blast through the main control room door, taking all of the personnel prisoner. "All right! Up! Move! Come on! Quickly! Quickly, Chewie."

The strike team herds the generator controllers away from their panels. I glance down at one of them. Oh no!

"Han! Hurry! The fleet will be here any moment!" I give him a desperate glance and he screams at the strike team.

"Charges! Come on, come on!"

Han looks up from the setting charges as an Imperial commander enters.

"Freeze! You Rebel scum."

Han and I spin to find dozens of Imperial weapons pointed at us. They move slowly and menacingly towards me and Han, and Han reaches out and grabs me, holding me in his arms as a type of protection. The commanding officer smirks at us, and I wrap my arms tighter around Han.

"Make sure that these two are separated." He smirks, and then motions the officers behind him to take us.

They walk towards us and then grab my arms, ripping them away from Han's waist, and then pulling me away. I try to pull back, but I can't. I'm helpless.

"NO!" Han screams, kicking the trooper from in back of him. All the guns pointed at him. "Don't hurt her." He says, still fighting in the stormtrooper's grip.

"Now, we can either do this the hard way, or the easy way. I suggest that you come quietly with me."

I look at Han in desperation, and then they stick our hands on top of our heads, pushing us out of the bunker.

When we reach the outside of the bunker, there are hundreds of storm troopers and AT-AT walkers surrounding the generator, all pointing their guns at us.

So this is how liberty dies.

**So there's the last chapter. I have to go tomorrow. But I promise you guys that when I get back, I will update at least 2 times on Monday….so until then…SORRY…..review please, and thanks for your support of this story!**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	36. My Princess

**Hey guys!!!!! I'm back early!!! We actually went to 2 games…not just 1…we went to the Friday game AND the Saturday game, and we got the best seats….FREE FOOD!!!! It was amazing. I got LOTS of great ideas for this story though. So yeah. Oh, and just to let you know, I'm sort of changing the whole Leia being shot thing….it's different then in the script. Enjoy the chapter….**

The next thing I knew, chaos broke loose, and Ewoks started to throw their furry bodies against the alarmed stormtroopers.

"Come on!!" Han screams at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the bunker door, explosions erupting around us. Han drops me and immediately goes for the control panel.

"The code's changed. We need Artoo!!" I scream at Han, and he turns around, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the comlink.

"Here's the terminal."

"Artoo, where are you? We need you at the bunker right away." I scream into the comlink, and I hear beeps and bleeps coming from the other end. "They're coming." I say to Han, and he smiles at me and then quickly flashes his eyes back at the action.

"Look out!" He screams, and then grabs me, flinging me into his arms, the bullet landing in flames on the bunker door. I sighed and then wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, and then climbed out of his arms.

"Stand behind me." He orders me, and I quickly move behind him.

"We're coming!" I hear 3PO's voice come from the bushes. I turn to see him and Artoo coming towards us.

"Come on! Come on!" Han screams in annoyance at the droids.

"Oh, Artoo, hurry!" The golden droid screams. Artoo moves to the terminal and plugs in his computer arm. Suddenly, an explosion hits near Artoo, knocking him head over heels, and then finally landing on his feet. His head starts to spin and Artoo's doors open and he starts to short circuit.

Han sighs and then rushes over to the terminal, while 3PO leans over R2.

"My goodness! Artoo, why did you have to be so brave?"

"Well, I suppose I could hotwire this thing." He says.

"I'll cover for you." I move in front of him and get my gun ready for firing as Han pulls out one of the wires from the circuitry, producing a spark. He knows how to work with wires; he saved me from the one that busted in the Falcon. Several stormtroopers come and point their guns at me, but I'm too fast for them and shoot them right in the chest, making them fall onto the ground.

"I think I got it. I got it!" Han screams, and I turn around to see. Three wires spark and a connection is made, causing a second blast door to crash down in front of the first one.

Great.

Just great.

Han frowns and turns back to the wires, and I turn back to the stormtroopers, exchanging shots with them.

**Han's POV**

This damn door won't work! I thought that I could hotwire something easily!

Stupid piece of Imperial….

Suddenly, Leia cries out in pain, falling back onto the ground. I look down and then realize she's been shot.

LEIA!

I drop the wires and then drop down next to her, grabbing her and pushing her out of the way of the gun shots as much as possible.

"You okay?"

"Oh, Princess Leia, are you all right?" 3PO asks her.

"Leia? Leia? Are you okay? Sweetheart, it's gonna be all right. Let's see."

"It's not bad." She whispered in pain, her head falling on her shoulder and her eyes closing.

"LEIA!!! SWEETHEART!" I jostle her shoulders. I can't lose her. I can't. She's too strong to die. I can't lose her…

I wrap my arms around her and then give her a quick kiss on her cheek. Her eyes flutter open, and I pull away from her, giving her a big smile.

"Freeze!" A stormtrooper says in back of me.

"Oh, dear." 3PO says.

"Don't move!" He screams at us.

Leia's shaky hand moves towards her blaster, behind me, and out of view of the two stormtroopers that were moving towards us. Our eyes lock, and we smile at each other. We seemed to be suspended in time, gazing at each other for what seemed like centuries, but I finally broke the silence.

"I love you."

We share another look, and she smiles up at me.

"I know."

"Hands up! Stand up!" I smile at Leia and then slowly stand up and turn, revealing the gun in Leia's hand. Before they have time to react, they fall down onto the ground, and I turn back towards Leia, smiling with all my might. I look up and then see the worst approaching me; a giant AT walker stands before me with its deadly weapon aimed right at me.

"Stay back." I said to Leia, and she moves her knees up to her chest. The hatch to the walker opens and Chewie sticks his head out, barking in joy.

"Chewie!" I scream in relief, dropping my arms. "Get down here! She's wounded! No, wait!" I scream at the wookie.

"I got an idea." I grin and Leia and she smiles at me too.

"Okay." She says, and I reach down onto the ground and pull her into a hug, helping her up onto her feet and then walking her towards the walker. She starts to laugh. "Han, I'm fine. Really, I am."

"It doesn't look like you're fine." I said, giving a quick glance at her gash that was oozing blood onto her poncho.

"I'm fine you handsome scoundrel." She ruffles my hair and then gives me another grin before walking towards the walker.

I sighed.

She's so beautiful, and she's all mine.

She's all mine for me to keep.

I love her so much.

She's my Princess.

And I'm her Prince.

**So there's the chapter. I'm thinking about making this story go even FURTHUR…going into AFTER ROTJ….but I wouldn't include the books…'cause I want to do it MY way. Heheh. So I have this pretty awesome idea (well at least I think so….) and I dunno if I should just add onto this story, or whether I should create a new one…but w/e. Here's the summary….. After the destruction of the Death Star, Han and Leia become one of the galaxies favorite couples. Han thinks it's great that he's on the front page of the tabloids with the girl he loves every day with a paparazzi taking his picture wherever he goes, whereas Leia hates the fact that the galaxy is so interested in them. But when the tabloids start telling lies, what's the galaxies #1 couple supposed to do? So what do you guys think? Should I do it? It's just something I made up during the car ride back from Cleveland…I was really bored. So anyways…thanks for waiting a week for the update…Hope you liked it!**

**xoxoxooxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	37. Incapable Leia

"Han, what are you going to do?" He grinned and then picked me up, bridal style, and carried me into the imperial walker, setting me down on the floor by his feet.

"This is an Imperial designed…thing, right?"

"Well yes."

"And the people in the bunker are Imperial people, right?"

"Yes." I nodded my head, and he squatted down in front of me so his face was my level. I smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we can trick the imperials into coming out here, and then they all…you know…"

"Die?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Yeah…… Die."

"How come I have the feeling that you don't like to use that word that much?" He just bent his head down and then looked up at me the same way that he did that fateful day in Bespin, right before Lando came to escort us for 'refreshments'. I looked at him and he just stood up and walked away.

"Chewie!" I could hear him scream.

"**What?"** Chewie asked him.

"Stay with the princess, okay?"

"**Why don't you? **_**You're **_**the one who's her boyfriend…"**

"Listen, Chewie, She's injured, and I have a plan. Just go…stand by her. Here, give her this blanket."

"**You little…."**

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!!" Han screamed at him. "Now GO!" He pushed him out of the door.

Whatever I must have said, it really hurt Han.

Maybe it was the fact that I mentioned the word…Die. But why would _that_ word hurt him so much?

"**Hey princess."** Chewie said, sitting down next to me on the ground and wrapping a blanket around me.

"Hey."

"**Something wrong?"** He asked me.

"It's just….Han. I think I did something that set him off."

"**Nothing you ever say sets him off. But what did you two talk about anyways? I mean, I saw you talk a little, but what happened?"**

"Well, he was telling me about this plan he had, and he said something like 'I'm thinking that we can trick the imperials into coming out here, and then they all…you know…' and I said, 'Die?' and he said, 'Yeah….die.' I think I really set him off. Let me talk to him." I said, getting up and then screaming in pain. I clutched my shoulder and winced before falling back onto the ground.

"**LEIA! Are you okay?"**

I had to be honest. I can't lie. I just can't. Senators don't lie. "No." I whispered, and then closed my eyes and let my head lay back onto the floor.

"Leia?" Han ran out of the door to the cockpit of the AT walker, and then screamed, "LEIA!!!" I could hear him run over to me, and his hot breath on my neck as he picked me up and then brought me into the cockpit, setting me in his lap. My eyes opened and I saw Han's eyes. They were filled with pain.

Strong pain.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Han, I really am."

He grinned. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Now, forget about it. See, I'm going to dress up as an imperial guard and then send a transmission that says something about the rebels running away or something, and then they're going to run outside, and we're going to make them let us into the bunker. And you….you're going to stay here."

"Here?"

"Yeah, you'll be safe. We'll get you when we're finished, okay?"

"O-Okay." I faked a smile, and he dressed us as the imperial guard and then turned to Chewie.

"CHEWIE!!!! IS THE TRANSMISSION IN??" He screamed at the wookiee down the hall.

"**Yes. Good to go."**

Han looked over at me, and then picked me up and placed me on the ground. "You just stay there."

I nodded, and he picked up the transmitter. A week hologram of officers came onto the screen. "It's over, Commander. The Rebels have been routed. They're fleeing into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit." Han said.

"Send 3 squads to help. Open the back door." The imperial commander said, and Han then turned off the transmitter and the Imperial helmet before grabbing his blaster and then running towards the door.

"HAN!" I screamed, and he ran back to me.

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

I grabbed his shoulder with my good arm and pulled him towards me, giving him a kiss. "Good luck."

He grinned. "Stay safe." He said before running out of the walker.

"You too." I whispered and then lay my head on the wall next to me.

After about 15 minutes, I had nothing to do. Then, I heard footsteps walking up the steps of the walker.

Han?

Han was back this early?

"Han?" I asked, trying to strain my neck to see who it was. I saw a part of a white suit, and then I gasped and pulled my knees up to my chest. My heart was beating so fast, that I think the stormtroopers could hear it.

"Get this thing away from here. Go. Get to the controls." One said, and then I could hear steps towards me.

Oh no.

They entered the control room and then stopped and looked at me, pointing their weapons at me. "Well, what do we have here?"

"Why aren't you with the rest of them?"

I didn't want to talk to them. "I'm…injured. Han…he told me to stay here." I whispered.

"Well we can fix your injury, RIGHT NOW!" They screamed, and then loaded their weapons, their fingers on the trigger.

I'm going to die.

Where is Han when I need him the most?

"Please! No! PLEASE!!"

"What are you final words?"

"HAN!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. "I LOVE YOU!!!!!!"

Suddenly, the next thing I knew, there was a banging of feet on the platform, and then a commanding officer came up and picked me up off of the floor and shoved me out of the walker. "AHHH!!!!" I screamed as I fell down onto the ground and then closed my eyes, blacking out.

The next thing I knew, there was an explosion, and I looked up and saw debris everywhere, and I was going to fall on me. "AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed again, and then shielded my face with my good arm. Why did this happen to me? "Han….where are you?" I whispered, and then sat up a little bit to see if he was there.

"HAN!!!" I screamed, and he turned from Chewie to look at me on the ground.  
"LEIA!!!!" He screamed, and then ran over to me, rubbing my back and then asking me what happened.

"Well the stormtroopers came onto the walker and then were going to shoot me, but the imperial commanding officer shoved me off the walker instead, and I landed here. But I'm all right."

"Good, because I couldn't loose you. Oh, I couldn't loose you sweetheart." He said, pulling me into a tight hug, his face buried in my hair. "I love you."

"I know." I smiled and he picked me up.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll count the stars." I grinned and then kissed him on the cheek…again.

"You really know how to treat women."

He grinned. "Only you."

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 2 DAYS!!!! See, last night, I had a swim meet, so I couldn't update, and then the day before, my internet wasn't working all day…. So sorry! Here's the chapter….only one more left, and then it's OVERRR. So sad. Oh, and about the whole 'after ROTJ'….I'm still going to do it, but I'm not going to do that idea anymore. I mean, I may write it for my OWN benefit, but people are like…you're stealing peoples ideas, and they don't like it….so if you guys can give me some ideas…..you're welcome to….cause if I don't have any ideas, I'm not going to do it….GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE!!!! Oh, and while you're giving me ideas….REVIEW!!!**

**xxoxooxoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	38. Celebration

I sat down next to Han in the grass. He took off my poncho and looked at my wound.

"Leia. The blood…it's all over your shirt. You probably need to go change. I'll go get the medical kit from Chewie. I'll meet you…over there by those rocks." He said, pointing towards a secluded corner of the forest.

I smiled. "Okay."

After I got changed, I met Han over by the rocks and he got out the bandages and started to wrap my arm.

I gasped and pulled back in pain.

"Sorry." Han blushed, wrapping the bandage loosly around my arm, his hands shaking. This isn't like Han at all.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Really it's nothing." He said, and then we heard an explosion. I looked up at the sky and saw the Death Star blow up in front of my very eyes.

YES!

No more Vader!

No one to torture me…no more…father.

What about Luke?

Maybe if I use the force I can hear him calling for me. Maybe I can tell if he's still alive!

**Han's POV**

I looked back down from the sky and looked back at Leia. She continues to look at the sky as if she's listening for something.

Luke.

She's listening for Luke.

Solo, how could you be so damn stupid?!

She's in love with that farm boy.

You blew it Solo. You did. But don't show any emotions towards how your heart was just broken.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew."

"He wasn't." She said, continuing to look up at the sky. "I can feel it."

She can _feel_ it?

That's how it is?

She can _feel_ it?

Oh goddess, she must be really close to him. I have to ask her. I have to know.

"You love him, don't you?" I asked, sighing and then looking down at the ground before looking back up at her.

She rips her eyes from the sky and smiles at me. "Yes."

That's it.

"All right. I understand." Not. "FINE. When he comes back, I won't get in the way." I said, and then was ready to stand up and just kick dirt in her face, storming away with a broken heart when I saw a confused look on her face which made me stay.

"Oh. No, it's not like that at all." She said, touching my shoulder lightly. "He's my brother."

Her brother?

I turned my face away from her, my mouth dropping down onto the ground.

She takes her hand and pulls my head towards her, giving me a kiss. She loves me! She still loves me!!!!!! That makes sense why she was so upset about Vader being her father, Vader is not only _her_ father, but Luke's father too!! I put my arm around her and kissed her again before a teddy bear patted me on the back and Leia reached up to pet him before he finally went away again.

"I love you."

"I love you too Han." She said, and then kissed me wrapping both of her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her back, and then we fell onto the ground, Leia's petite body falling on top of mine. She broke away from the kiss and then giggled before kissing me again. We started to roll down the hill, and I felt like a little kid. Actually I felt like a teenager with their first girlfriend.

"**Hey you two lovebirds!!"** Chewie growled at us, and I broke away from the kiss and looked up at him.

"What? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

"**I can certainly see, Cub. We're having a party tonight at the Ewok village."**

"E what?" I asked.

"Teddy bears." Leia responded, rolling off of my body and standing up.

"Oh. A party?"

"**Yes. A celebration. We won Cub! Congratulations you love birds!!!" **He embraced us in a hug and Leia grabbed my hand, pulling me off of the ground so that I was standing next to her. **"Vader has been killed! He's no longer here in this galaxy! Come on! Celebrate!!!"** Chewie said, and then ran off into the woods towards the Ewok village.

"Right. Vader's dead."

I had almost forgot about Vader being Leia's father. "Leia, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. Come on, forget about it. As Chewie said, let's celebrate!" She grinned and then playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"OW!" I said, rubbing my shoulder. "That hurt."

"The strong and mighty Captain of the Millennium Falcon, General of the Rebel Alliance is afraid of a little punch?"

"Hey!" I said, and she grinned.

"I bet I can beat you."

"Beat me? In what?"

"In racing. I'll beat you to the village!" She said as she started to run.

"Yeah right!" I screamed, and then ran after her.

_That night…_

**Leia's POV**

It was a grand feast. Everyone was there. Lando and all of the pilots were there too.

The drums were beating, and people were singing, and Ewoks were squeaking, and there was a huge bonfire in the center of the wild celebration. There were people dancing and laughing for our victory and liberation.

Lando runs in and is enthusiastically hugged by Han and Chewie. I smile at the two old friends celebrating in destroying what Lando gave in to.

Han and Lando were talking about the Falcon, and I rolled my eyes. This is so boring. I mean, I love Han dearly and all, but when he talks mehanics, it just bugs me. Unfortunately, Lando noticed. "Uh, Han?"

"Yeah?" He asked, taking a swig from whatever green stuff he was drinking before dumping it onto the ground.

"Your girlfriend doesn't look too happy to be here."

Han laughed, and so did Chewie.

"Okay. Come on Leia, let's go watch those people dance."

I smiled. "Okay." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and then walked over to the bonfire.

Finally, Luke arrives, and I turn to see him walking towards us.

"Han! It's Luke!"

"Go on. Go see him." He said, pushing me away. I ran towards him and started to hug him.

So there we were, standing together. All of us.

Me, Lando, Han, Luke, R2, 3PO, and Chewie, taking comfort in each other's embrace.

We all finally broke apart, and I melted in Han's tight embrace.

"I love you!" I smiled.

"I know." He smiled back. "I love you too."

Chewie was right.

We were love birds.

But we were free birds.

Love birds can never be broken apart.

Leia Organa Solo.

Has a nice ring to it.

Don't you think?

**IT'S OVER!!! IT'S ALL OVER!!!!!!!! I don't have any ideas for the next sequel….after ROTJ…so can you PLEASE give me some ideas? I have none. I **_**was**_ **going to do that one about the tabloids…but people thought I'd be copying someone else idea, and some just didn't like it….so unless you guys can give me some ideas, I don't have ANY…and there isn't going to be a sequel….well there was this one that I was thinking about doing….I had already started it…but I dunno if I want to continue it. I actually already think that someone else did something similar to it. About Luke going back in time to go and save his father from turning to the dark side? Yeah. So that's a no too……GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PEOPLE!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing this story for the 38 chapters it was….and thanks for giving me support!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**xxoxoxxoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	39. Story Ideas

**Hey y'all…major writers block here….**

**I have a FEW ideas….**

**So if you guys could vote on which one you want the most, then PLEASE DO!!!**

**OKAY!**

**I thank SidiousSith for this idea…**

**1) Leia has a force dream of Han dying and tries to save him. In the process of researching how to save him, she learns that the only way to truly save him is to learn a power that only the Dark Side knows how to control. Can Han and Luke stop her before she pulls an Anakin on the reforming New Jedi Order?**

**2) Han is invited to be on a talk show and accidentally spills some of Leia's deepest secrets. (Haha...Maybe a one-shot seperate story?)**

**3) Leia is so caught up with the Rebel Alliance that she has no time to spend with Han. Han doesn't believe that having meetings is the reason she doesn't have time for him. He believes that everyone thinks that Leia's too good for him so Leia makes up excuses to not spend time with him. Devastated, He gives up all hope of being with her and leaves at night to let Leia be with someone better than him. Leia is also devastated, and tries to forget about him and live her life. But, when a conflict comes up in the Rebel Alliance, she realizes that the only person that can help them is none other than Han Solo. In order to save the alliance and herself, she sets off to find Han and to win his heart back.  
**

**4) Leia has an assassin on her tail and gets death threats. She tells the Alliance that she can protect herself, but they insist that she find someone to watch out for her and follow her everywhere she goes. She hires bodyguards, but they all fail in protecting her. The Rebel Alliance is afraid that the senator will get killed, but they realized that the only person that will truly protect her is her own boyfriend, Han Solo. But when Han gets accidentally kidnapped instead of Leia, Leia has to risk her own life to go and save the man she loves...again.  
**

**Or my original idea…**

**5)****After the destruction of the Death Star, Han and Leia become one of the galaxies favorite couples. Han thinks it's great that he's on the front page of the tabloids with the girl he loves every day with a paparazzi taking his picture wherever he goes, whereas Leia hates the fact that the galaxy is so interested in them. But when the tabloids start telling lies, what's the galaxies #1 couple supposed to do?**

**So tell me which one you want me to do….Oh, and I don't know what order I put these ideas in…So make sure you summarize which one you want me to do! **

**Thanks SO much!!!!**

**Xoxoxoxxoxoxxo,**

**Alexandra**


	40. Sequel

**Okay, I couldn't pick at all, so I'm just going to write most of them…Actually, I'm going to write the Dark Side Leia one, the Assassin one, and the One where Han leaves Leia. I AM going to do the one shot about Han being invited onto a talk show, but that's just going to be later…I don't know which order I'm going to be doing them in, but I'm probably going to do 1 and then start another later, and then another later, and so on. So there we go.**

**I liked ALL of the ideas, so I'm going to do them all, okay?**

**Anyways,**

**Thanks for your help!!!**

**Xoxoxxoxox,**

**Alexandra**

**p.s. the Dark Side Leia story is called 'Save My Life' **


End file.
